Glazed Affections
by Shin Sankai
Summary: [COMPLETE] Makimachi Misao has just moved to Tokyo and is in dire need of a job. When walking down the street she comes across a particular bakery which before she enters reads "Shinomori Delights". Misao's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: Hahahaha…another story has popped out! YAY! I know there will be death glares because I have brought out another story and have yet to continue on with many others, but don't worry as soon as these up and coming stories are out I'll knuckle down and crank out some chapters for a bit of everything okay?

In any case this is in Misao's POV and of course its all about her and Aoshi-sama. Its AU, takes place in Tokyo as Misao begins work at a famous bakery…and her affections for the mastermind there begins to change over a small period of time. Enjoy!

****

# Onwards to the Story #

****

Glazed Affections

"Kaoru-chan, what the HELL am I going to do for money in this city?" I cried over the phone to my close friend, one of the only people I knew in Tokyo for the moment.

I'd just moved to Tokyo from Kyoto, much to the dismay of my grandfather, but I loved it here…well except for the zero cash flow. Gramps went on a rant about saying if I was moving away then I was to fend for myself, so here I am in dire need of a job to pay for my ever growing bills. Curse my usual obsessions, which require spending money! Anyway, he was just upset that I left him alone and I'm sure he'll come around to the fact that I'm actually happy in my decision, except for him being stingy that is!

"Calm down Misao-chan and lets think what you can do okay? You worked at your grandfather's restaurant right? So there's some customer service under your belt. You like kids since you're a big one yourself, so you could try a Day Care Centre."

"I'll ignore that remark Kaoru-chan and remember classes, morning, so day care is out. As for being a waitress, I guess that could be a possibility, but I was mainly at the Aoiya to make sure Jiya didn't scare any customers away with his perverted-ness." I heard Kaoru sigh on the other end and I'm sure she'd be looking around her apartment for the best man to solve my problem…her boyfriend Himura Kenshin. He knew the ins and outs of this damn city.

"AH, KENSHIN!" Pulling the receiver away from my ear at Kaoru's happy cries as obviously Kenshin had returned from wherever the hell he had gone. It wasn't long before I heard some shuffling noises and then his soft voice came over the receiver.

"Konnichiwa Misao-dono."

"Hey Himura, I'm in a bind, where's a good place to work?"

"You are starting college soon correct?"

"Yep and I need cash, big time!" I whined slightly trying to get him to move on with his suggestions instead of chit chat with me. Don't get me wrong, he's a nice guy and all, but damn can he ramble. It really was like 'oro this and oro that', but I never could get sick of him. He really was a sweet guy and that's what Kaoru-chan needed since I'm sure she wore the pants in that relationship, not that I'd tell her or anything. I'd get a kick up the butt for that one, but I don't even think Himura minded being ordered around.

"Well the Shirobeko and Akabeko are nice restaurants to try and find work at. Tae-dono and Sae-dono are really lovely ladies. My friend Sano eats there all the time an-"

"Himura, you're rambling again." See what I mean?

"Oro? Well my apologies Misao-dono. In any case if you walk the streets, the main ones of course, you are sure to find some nice places that are looking for help."

"Thanks Himura, tell Kaoru-chan I'll talk to her later."

"Not a problem Misao-dono and I'll let Kaoru know." Hanging up I shook my head. Such a polite guy, sometimes I wonder what he is doing with Kaoru-chan. She's kind of like me in the fact that she can be immature, rude and has a short temper.

"Okay Makimachi, let's go find yourself a job!" I chirped happily while pumping a fisted hand to the ceiling of my one bedroom flat. Looking at the clothes scattered across my double bed it was time to pick something better then torn shorts and shirt that I could still fit into even if it was from my old high school days. So what if I wasn't fully grown yet!

After about a ten minute decision I finally dressed into a pair of white denim jeans, which, god was my butt getting bigger? Ack! I must get back into some form of exercise soon. These can't be THAT tight! Well, after that horrifying discovery I placed on a black tank top and then threw on a slightly crinkled light blue top and did up the buttons. Bending over I placed on a pair of sandals, which had seen better days, but seriously, who would look at my feet?

Grabbing my Y-bag with a Tare Panda stitched onto it I headed out of the flat and down the three flights of stairs before strutting out of the apartment building and headed in the direction of the main city centre which happened to be a good hour walk away. Not a bad distance. I had to keep telling myself that it was good exercise that would help in the shaping and firming of my butt and upper thighs. I wasn't that cautious about my figure but you never know, one day I just might run into some really hot guy!

# An Hour Later #

Damn, I really could go for a drink right about now. Stupid damn warm weather pelting down my back…and I just HAD to go and wear black under my shirt too! ARGH!

A stopped when a breeze came and spread my arms and ignored the angered cries of fellow pedestrians as I took up quite a bit of the pathway doing this. Like I cared if I was annoying them. Did these people not realise how wonderful this breeze was? Then again I'm sure those lazy people drove in their flash cars with their conditioning and didn't know what an hour walk did to a person who was starving and thirsty.

A chime from across the street caught my attention and I noticed a woman and her two children walking out with donuts in their hands. Donuts, I want some too! It was settled. I was heading for that store. Running across the road when it was clear of mid morning traffic I looked up at the name before heading inside.

'Shinomori Delights'

I practically gasped in happiness as I saw two large drink machines on the right side wall and leapt towards it before pulling the door open on one to let some of the cool air hit my warm skin. Ah, this was heaven.

"If you are going to buy a drink, please pick one and close the door. The fridge is not a portable air-conditioner for you." I pouted at the serious baritone voice and shut the door before turning around to see…

OH MY GOD!

Behind the counter was the sexiest guy I'd ever come across! And immediately I wanted to work here so I could just be near his royal sexiness.

He was tall, like over 6 foot, which is exceptionally tall in my standards. He was dressed in one of those long sleeved white with black buttons chef coats and it accentuated the fact that he had really broad shoulders. Not only that his face was finely chiseled and his spiky bangs fell mysteriously over glinting green eyes. I could see a little bit of the colouring and it suited him well. It gave him a bit of colour as he had shiny jet-black hair to boot. Oh, he was just so drool worthy. Even Kaoru-chan who was more into the feminine beauty that was Kenshin would be mesmerized by this stranger.

"Can I help you?" Snapping out of my ogling I finally moved to the counter and realized just how much taller he was then me. I was lucky that I just reached mid chest on him.

"Wow from the outside this place looks pretty old, but inside it looks brand new!" I heard myself remark. Great, now I just sounded like a idiot.

"While the outside keeps its heritage like appeal, the inside could never be like that. Technology you see?" I nodded dumbly at his explanation as I was hypnotized by his voice…and the fact that those green icy eyes of his were staring right at me.

"The name is kind of corny though. Don't you think?" He's stoic face did not change at that and in fact I watched as he turned his head, giving me a nice profile shot of himself as he gazed out the window.

"This is a family owned and operated business and has been this way since it opened, so I'm sorry you disapprove of my family's name so much."

"ACK!" I gasped out and watched his eyes return to my obviously horrified look. Dammit! Open mouth and insert foot. Good going Makimachi!

Scratching the back of my head I nervously laughed and gulped. Damn, I'd totally screwed this up, but what the hell, I might as well ask the guy anyway.

"Erm, are you by any chance hiring?"

"You insult my company and now you want a job?" I cringed slightly at his words and bowed my head before turning my ocean blue eyes to his semi hidden ones to place an excuse across and hoped to the gods he'd buy it.

"I just moved here from Kyoto and I really need a job to pay for my college tuition and my apartment bills and groceries and please, I promise to work really hard. I can do anything really! I've got previous customer service from my grandfather's restaurant back in Kyoto, I can get a reference from the chefs or other waitresses and…" I cut myself off and cursed silently in my mind. Damn, now I was sounding like Himura when he rambled on about pointless information.

"And…?" I heard his deep voice question me. Did he really want me to finish my lame excuse? Taking in a deep breath I ventured on.

"Please Sir, I'm sorry about mocking your name, I just really need a job."

"So you were making excuses then?" My eyes widened at his deadpan question and I lifted my arms up as I waved them nervously around while stuttering.

"N-No, no, no, I really do need the money. You see my gramps is all upset I left and so I have to fend for myself and so I need money really quickly because College is starting in the fall and I'll need to save as much as I can an-"

"You ramble a lot."

"Eh?" I blinked up at him.

"Do you know that?" Just staring up at him, I could swear I was falling deeply into those green pools of his and felt the heat rise in my cheeks at his comment.

"I guess I do…I'm sorry." I watched as he lifted a tanned hand to his forehead and I observed him rub his skin. Was I annoying him that much?

"When can you start?" Wait, did I just hear what I thought I heard? Blinking largely up at him I stood there for a good five minutes before shouting for joy.

"I GOT THE JOB! YATTAA!" It wasn't long before mysterious man, now my boss got an armful of me as I leapt onto the counter to hug him.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"Please get off the counter." I nearly fell off as his masculine voice fluttered to my ears and then the rational side of my brain kicked in as I flew off the counter, stumbling all the while and blushed a tomato red. A silent awkwardness grew between up, but finally it was broken…and by him this time.

"So, when can you start?"

"Um, whenever you need me, anytime…anything! Thank you so much! I won't let you down!" I watched his eyebrow raise at my determined voice though I'm sure the flush was still rushing across my cheeks. He was just…so mysterious…so big…and so warm.

"Fine, tomorrow at 4."

"Okay!" I spoke happily and watched as a slight curve moved over his usual frown. Did I…just make him smile?

"In the morning." And then…it finally hit me.

"IN THE MORNING? AH CRAP!"

"Is that a decline?"

"No, I'll be here!"

"Well then, welcome aboard." I smiled as I took his outstretched hand in mine and shook it lightly. Oh, he was warm…and yet his outer shell seemed so cold.

"Thank you so much Mr…err…"

"Shinomori Aoshi…" Aoshi…what a nice name, must now repeat numerous times as not to forget. Aoshi…Aoshi…Aoshi-sama…wait, where did that come from?

"Makimachi Misao…" I confirmed my own name with him as well and were my eyes cheating me again or was that a little twitch of his lips once more? I wanted to peer longer up at him, but thought I better take my leave and tell Kaoru-chan the great news that I would be working for a hottie!

"Are you sure you'll be here by 4am?" Great he already had doubts about me and I hadn't even started!

"Don't you worry, I'll even be earlier then 4! Just you wait Shinomori-san, I'll make you proud!" I watched his eyebrow rise once more before I broke my hand from his. He was really started to do interesting things to my stomach.

"Here, to welcome you to the team." I watched as he brought out a jam filled donut and placed it on a bag for me to take. I swear my eyes would be sparkling as I looked down at the delicious donut. In seconds I swiped it from the benchtop and took a big bite.

"Oishii!" I muffled slightly…and then I froze in motion. His finger…his finger was…was right at the corner of my lips!

"You really are a messy eater, you know that?" I pouted at that, but watched his index finger pull away from my skin to reveal some jam. Ah, the horror! I'm such a baka!

"Ehehehe, well I better be going, but thanks again!" And with that I flew out of the shop and raced down the street. I didn't stop until I was on the next block. My heart pounded in my ears, not from the run (okay slightly from the run) but mostly for his unconscious actions of making me flush and making my stomach do summersaults.

"Aoshi Shinomori…" I muttered his name aloud before taking a deep breath and wondering the street some more…with a big grin on my face as well. Who would have thought I'd find work so fast…and then find him…and his shop…and work with him…and oh I can't wait!

Demo…four in the morning… Cries

# To Be Continued #


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: Ah, it's all coming to me now! YAY! Look for more updates soon as well...and lets see if I can crank out something for To the Top and (yeah get that there is an "and" in there) Memories on the Road. I also thought up another two story plots (curses her brain) and who knows maybe I might do a one-shot lime story one of these days. Ah, if only I could think of random one-shots and yet my plots turn out so darn long and twisted. Anywho, enjoy Misao's thoughts of Aoshi-sama in this! Ja!

# ENJOY #

**Glazed Affections**

I heard a strange consistent beeping under my pillow which was conveniently right near my ear and began to grumble and moan wishing for it to disappear. Sleeeeeeeeeeeeeep, need more sleeeeeeeeeeep and yet here was this stupid ringing that just wouldn't shut the hell up! The nerve of it disturbing my beautiful sleep.

'_When can you start?'_

I murmured lightly before rolling over on my nice comfortable bed at that persistent deep voice. Where had I heard the before?

'_Fine, tomorrow at 4.'_

There it was again and it seemed to want to drill this information into my brain as though there was something I needed to do. I had to admit though, in my half asleep phase it sounded so sensual it made a shiver run down my spine as it was a deep throaty voice. At those thoughts I moved deeper under my covers.

'_In the morning.'_

Yeah, in the morning...

"MORNING?!?" I shouted as I snapped my eyes open to look around my dark room and then towards the peeping which happened to be my watch alarm going off. Pressing the button to turn on the light to check the time, my eyes widened as it read 3:30am.

"OH CRAP!" I flew from bed, sheets pooling to the floor and tripped over the junk on the carpet and fell head first into a pile of washing. Oh thank god! Clean clothes! Diving into my shower I had to resist screaming as the hot water system wasn't kicking in and flew out in record time. Glancing at my watch once more as I desperately dried off I noticed it was 3:40am now.

"Ah, good going Makimachi, way to go on your first damn day!" I complained to myself as I picked up my bag, shoving what I needed into it before slipping into a pair of sneakers and ran out the door as it slammed behind me.

My lungs felt like bursting from my ribcage as I high tailed it to Shinomori Delights. Oh man he better not be excessively early or else my plan to show him I can keep to my word is going to be ruined. Thank you very much television and cute actors for keeping me up till a late hour! Then I saw it, the bakery store and cheered happily as I ran across the dead street and slumped against the door puffing heavily. Peering down at my watch it was 4:10am and I sunk to the ground in a happy yet tired way. He wasn't here yet.

# Half hour passes by #

The nerve of that bastard making me get up this early and yet he has the tenacity to just decide not to come. Why I ought to...

"What are you doing here?" Snapping my head up from my updrawn knees I stared my ocean blue eyes up at the tall and slightly shadowed figure.

"What am I doing here? I work for you dammit!" I know, real mature, but the nerve of him making me wait for like 40 minutes is truly a pain. I could have slept in more.

"I realise this, but what are you doing here _this_ early?" I stared confusedly at his back as he opened the bakery shop door, turned off an alarm system and then flicked on some lights. I blinked rapidly to get used to the brightness before watching the silent baker head for the back of the shop, but before he did so he pointed to the wall. My eyes drifted the way he pointed and rested on the clock.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? Its only _now_ 4 in the morning!" At this news I crumbled to the tiled floor. My watch...was ahead of time. I felt like crying now. I ran all this way, completely forgetting that I set my watch ahead of time so I wouldn't be late and yet here I was complaining my butt off about him being tardy.

"Would you like some coffee?" I snapped my head up to see my new boss with a mug in his hand as it was directed at me. Ah, coffee, my saviour! When I took it from his hand I now focused my full attention on him and nearly gasped. Okay so I did, but not too obvious...I hope. There was 'Mr Baker' looking oh so damn fine in black jeans, muscle shirt and leather coat that rested mid thigh on him.

"Are you any good at finding and mixing ingredients?" I blinked up at him before mentally kicking myself to answer him lest he think of me as more of an idiot then he probably already does.

"Yes!" I replied a little too eagerly it seemed as he raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at me. Don't blush Makimachi, don't you _dare_ blush!

"Follow me then." I staggered to my feet and was practically bouncing behind him as we headed out to the back where the place was loaded with cabinets, fridges, ovens, you name it. I gazed my eyes around before turning them to a large bench that he was currently standing at.

"I know my recipes off by heart, but you don't, so I made some cheat sheets for you." At those words I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. Damn you hormones, its nothing like that!

"Um, thanks..." I muttered and looked down at the sheets. Oh man his writing is impeccable.

"You can bring the flour from the cabinets to your right and the eggs are in the fridge while I grab the rest." I heard him quietly tell me. It was like a soft demand, but never meant to be placed down as one. It was like he was actually wanting my help...and for that I felt myself smiling happily as I nodded my head and went to the fridge for the 2 cartons of eggs we would be needing for now. The tiredness I had felt before had suddenly disappeared as I bounced about the place getting ingredients. And then...I felt it. His eyes, those mysterious green pools were watching me, watching what I was doing. Probably making sure that I didn't grab the wrong things, but just feeling them on my back made my stomach flutter. It felt like butterflies. Just what was he _doing_ to me? No, it wasn't time to think about that and time to work! I had to show him just what I was capable of and...ACK!

"You should be more careful." I stiffened in the arms of my boss as my back lay against his chest. He was crouched on the concrete floor, strong arms...oh how they were strong, wrapped around my mid section. What did he mean by be more careful anyway? And then I focused my eyes at my feet as I'd tripped over a 2kg packet of flour while I had been getting another one. I'd absently forgotten about that one in the process of over thinking too much. Heat rose to my cheeks as I was brought safely to my feet by Shinomori-san. Yes, must remember respectfulness. Call him Shinomori-san.

"Arigatou...Shinomori-san." I muttered and left the confines of his arms. Damn...

"Don't need you dying in my bakery ne?" Was he _trying_ to joke with me? I turned my eyes in his direction and felt my breath catch once more. He was standing at the bench grinding some herbs together and his leather coat had all but disappeared, so now he stood before me in his muscle shirt and jeans. Oh...kakko ii...

"Are you bringing the flour over?" Oh crap! He _knew_ I'd been momentarily stunned by his very presence. Makimachi don't blush! For the love of God just stay cool, grab the flour packets and head on over as though nothing happened. You didn't fall into his arms...nope, nope, nope!

"Ah, yeah sure..." Scurrying over I plonked the flour onto the counter, which stupid me didn't realise one was slightly open as flour came flying out and hit me right in the face! Crap, the horror and the embarrassment of it all! Makimachi just crawl into a dark space and die of sheer mortification why don't you!

"You should wash up and place on an apron. There are some in the bathroom just over there." What? He wasn't...going to laugh at me? And then I observed him, in a _professional_ way this time and realised he was hard at work mixing dry ingredients. He had finished with his herb mix for now and was working on fruit and nuts.

"Today would be good Misao. We need to keep on schedule."

"Oh right, I won't be long!" I ran off then and headed for the small bathroom and washed my face. That's when I looked into the small smudged mirror and realised I was still dressed in my sweat jumper and my backpack was still strapped to me as well. I decided to place it on a hook in the bathroom and took off my jumper as well. It had flour on it anyway so I best get rid of it too...and it was getting warm in there. I'm sure he had turned on the ovens before he brought me coffee. Ah! My coffee! Quickly grabbing an apron I rushed back out into the preparation and kitchen area of the bakery before rushing past a quietly blinking Aoshi and headed for the main area where I left the mug on the floor. Taking a large gulp I sighed happily before heading out the back to see Aoshi placing a lot of ingredients into a huge mixer that would automatically blend everything together when he switched it on.

"I'm sorry..." I felt myself mumble to him as I looked at the ground where a fair amount of flour lay.

"You think flour is the only thing that's been spilt on this floor?" I blinked owlishly up at him before placing a hand behind the back of my head. I smiled sheepishly at him and watched as he waved me silently over to the bench once more.

"The mixer is done. You can start kneading the dough for me." Heading on over I watched as he floured the bench and then poured a generous amount of dough onto it.

"Flour your hands." I did as he requested and then felt everything in my body tighten as his larger body was behind mine. Oh he smelled good. A nice hearty musk scent fluttered to my nose and was that a hint of tea on him as well? What an interesting combination.

"The dough will be ruined if you don't knead it properly." I fought a shudder as his warm breath fluttered to my right ear...and then my heart literally stopped in my chest as stronger experienced hands moved over mine to teach me how to work the dough. Mind, don't you even _think_ about wondering elsewhere!

"Do you think you can do it?" Jerking my head into a nod I felt his body heat move away from my back. I had to remain calm and collected and _focused_ too! Must remain focus, must not think about jumping boss on the first day of the job in _his_ shop. That would do me no good...and the same goes for these thoughts! Leave my mind right now!

"You seem tense?" I darted my eyes up at him as he was currently kneading the rest of the dough. Wow, look at how fast his hands moved. Truly amazing... Wait, he asked me a question. Quick, think of lame excuse.

"Well, it's my first day and how many times have I screwed up already?" I spoke back while continuing to knead the dough before stopping as I felt it was done. Okay, not really it was more like he finished and so I stopped as well. I silently observed as he grabbed two metal bowls and filled them each with either herbs or fruit and nuts.

"Are we making herb and fruit loaves?" I finally questioned after my brain decided to have a slow day at not knowing this simple fact sooner.

"More like buns." He commented before getting back to work as he kneaded the dough with some fruit and nuts and then placed it onto a greased tray in a perfect circle. His eyes finally turned to mine behind his long bangs and I read the message within them and began to do the same with the herbs and spices. Though I had to admit my circles weren't that great.

"I'll fix them up later." I nodded and tried desperately to keep up to his pace but knew it was hopeless. He was so skilled.

I had to admit to myself that the herbs he was using had a nice fragrance to them. I darted my eyes to his floured hands but soon jumped when an alarm went off and watched Aoshi wipe his hands on a towel hanging over his left shoulder before he wondered off to bring out some bread from an oven. When the hell did he do that? I observed him place the large tray on another bench as he headed back over to where I was and took his tray and placed it on one shelf. My eyes widened as within seconds my crappy circle shaped buns were now _actually_ circles this time. I watched him take those as well and placed them on the second tray before he closed the lid and reset the timer.

"It smells good." I heard myself mutter and as usual, I wouldn't be me if something completely embarrassing didn't happen and that's when my stomach growled. I felt the heat rush instantly across my cheeks as my hands went down to try and suppress the growl from my stomach over the apron I had on. My ears caught the sound of clinking metal and I watched as Aoshi had brought out a bread knife to cut one of the freshly made and baked loaves. In one swift movement slices were cut and he was placing some butter onto them. His eyes froze mine instantly as they beckoned me over. I moved stiffly towards him until I stood on the other side of the bench as he handed me a slice.

"Oishii..." I spoke with my hand against my lips savouring the freshness of warm bread with melted butter spread across it. He was a damn fine baker that's for sure.

It wasn't long before I finished off three slices and then happily pat my now quiet belly.

"Shall we continue?" I nodded my head, giving the tall man a hundred watt smile as he silently showed me how to work the cutting machine to turn the loaves into slices and then the way to bag the sliced bread in clear plastic bags as well. Simple as pie it was. Hmm, I wonder if he makes pie too. No, don't think any other thoughts. Just concentrate or else you'll cut your delicate fingers off.

Time ticked by as the silence grew between us. I looked behind me while waiting for the cutting machine to finish off slicing this wholemeal loaf and noticed small windows near the ceiling of the bakery building. The sky had begun to change colour which meant time was moving quickly for sure, hence why he worked so fast, but so efficiently as well.

Cracking my neck I was getting sore from standing up so much. It wasn't that I hated it; it was more or less I was used to wondering around so much with Jiya at the Aoiya. My eyes drifted once more to the concentrating face of my new boss and blinked as he was ditching more ingredients into another mixer. Not only that, he had more loves of bread where he was as well as some other assorted buns.

"When did you do that?"

"I usually come in around 3am, but usually though the back." My eyes widened at his words and I remained quiet as he was hard at work. I stood at the bench, the last loaf of bread bagged and sitting neatly stacked amongst the others. I didn't know what else to do...and I really didn't want to interrupt him either.

"Can you get the cream and the jam in the metal bowl for me from the fridge?" I quickly did as he asked and brought it over to him. My head turned just like I'm sure his did when another timer went off in the far corner where another lot of ovens were.

"Can you grab that for me and turn off that oven?" I nodded and headed over and opened the oven and felt a gust of heat attack my face and upper body. There sat about a dozen sponge cakes as I grabbed oven mittens and careful pulled the trays out. Placing them on the counters I turned off the oven and closed the door. Finally I'd done something right! Knowing the sponges needed to cool before applying any cream or jam I moved back over to where Aoshi was and found him mixing what looked like icing sugar, cocoa, some water and some melted butter together. My eyes drifted up to look at him, as he began decorating caramel slices and tarts with strips of chocolate, to see that a thin sheen of sweat was staring to form against his forehead and temple area. I fished in my pockets, found clean tissues and instantly without thinking I lifted up my hand and brushed it over the right side of his face. All activities stopped as his head jerked in my direction.

"Ah, gomen!" I spoke rapidly before pulling my hand away and then raced off towards another oven where a timer was going off. Stupid Makimachi, real stupid...again in fact! You can't just touch him whenever you damn well feel like it! Grabbing the bread buns out of the oven I placed them on the bench before hearing another two alarms go off...and this time I watched Aoshi move on over to them as I was busy grabbing the bottom tray from the same oven. Geez he made a lot of food.

"Can you open the counters and turn on the coolers. It's nearly time to open." Oh thank God he wasn't going to bring up what I had just done earlier. I left the back room and did as questioned and realised a small group of customers were already waiting outside. Damn, no wonder he made a lot of bread and confectionery, he was extremely popular.

"Misao, can you change and then open up?" I darted my eyes away from the customers and went back into the back room where he was now placing different breads and sweets onto different trays and brought out signs with prices attached to them and what everything was.

"There should be uniforms in the back for you to change into. If none fit, just try and wear one of the shirts and I'll get a fitting for you later in the day." I narrowed my eyes slightly as I headed for the bathroom once more. He better not be making fun of my size or else! I closed the door behind me and found a box in the corner of the bathroom and opened it up. There were three different shirts inside, two of which looked too gigantic for my petite frame and the other seemed to be a baby tee. I picked it up and turned it around and smiled. On the front in white fancy writing was the 'Shinomori Delights' but ironically it was written in English and every dot for the "i's" were in fact small bakers hats. I took off my shirt and placed it on the hook my bag was on and once I placed the shirt on I realised it was a little small in length. My black trousers hung at my hips, held there by a silver loop belt while the shirt revealed two inches of my flat stomach. I picked up another apron, which was navy blue like the shirt and tied it around my waist. I'd have to get an approval before anything and slowly headed out of the bathroom.

"Umm, it's a little small, but can it do for today?" I felt myself mumble and grew self conscious when he silently turned to stare at me. At gaining his full attention I fisted my hands into the apron growing even more nervous. It was like he was silently undressing me with his eyes. Stop right there you damn perverted mind! You will not proceed in those thought directions any further!

"Customers are waiting." I blinked as he headed back out the front with two more trays packed with slices and sponge cakes which would go into the rotating cooler. So, I guess that meant 'it will have to do for now' and thus I headed out flipped the sign to 'OPEN' and unlocked the door. Moving back to the counter I watched customers' head inside.

"Thank you for coming to Shinomori Delights, what can I get for you today." I spoke with a wide friendly smile on my face.

Here goes nothing Makimachi Misao. Time to make an impression!

# To be continued... #


	3. Chapter 3

****

Glazed Affections

It seemed the morning rush was beginning to die down as Aoshi headed out the back. At first I really couldn't handle the horde of customers walking into the store and had to race out back to grab him for extra help. It amazed me how he did this on his own, but it seemed his customers didn't seem to mind if they had to wait because they'd break into a short conversation with Aoshi instead. They complimented him on his ever growing popularity and of course how great the confectionaries, breads and buns tasted and smelt.

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu." I spoke happily and bowed lightly to a customer as they exited the store. When the door shut I sighed lightly and closed the cooler door not wanting any of the tasty treats to go off. Oh man, I'm so freaking tired. I'd been in a busy restaurant and such, but I never knew this would be so much hard work!

"Misao?"

"Eh?" I darted my eyes to Aoshi who now had his white jacket over his black shirt and funnily enough he actually wore one of those bakery hats as well. It looked quite weird on such a tall handsome man like him, but he was one of those professional types after all, so I guess he'd wear the entire outfit with perfection.

"Grab one of the drinks from the fridge and go out the back and have a break." Who was I to refuse that as I ducked under the counter grabbed my sugar fix and then made my way through the kitchen and preparation area to open the back metal doorway and sat down on a milk crate. With eyes closed, back leaning against the cool wall since this part of the delivery alleyway never got any sun it seemed, I slumped my shoulders and began to relax…

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"Misao…?" I mumbled hearing my name…and it really sounded like Aoshi was calling out to me. Not to mention there was a persistent shaking of my shoulder and so I groaned trying to swat the hand away and grumbled aloud.

"Two more minutes Aoshi-sama…"

"Sama? Since when did you wish to refer to me as that?"

"Eh?" Snapping my eyes open I found a pair of green eyes looking down at me. Was that humour in them? _Two more minutes_ _Aoshi-sama…_ Kami-sama I didn't just fall asleep did I?

"You fell asleep, I came to see what was taking you so long." Shimatta! This is not happening! Sleeping on the freaking job! Good going! Instantly standing up, nearly knocking into his firm physique I bowed and apologised.

"I'm so sorry, I guess I'm just not used to being up so early. I'm sorry please don't fire me!" The usual energetic Misao that many knew me as was nowhere in sight as I clutched pathetically to his white jacket and bore pleading ocean blue eyes up at him. I really needed this job. And I really wanted to be around him. Wait, where the hell were these thoughts coming from?

"Could you watch the front while I take a break?" He wasn't going to fire me? Oh thank you Kami-sama!

"YES!" I shouted and ran into the store and to the front area not once looking back. I just acted like a freaking child in front of the most gorgeous man I'd ever clung to. Oh Misao could you be any more pathetic? I sighed aloud as I leaned against the counter as my eyes roamed the empty shop front. As I looked about the place I noted a cartoon of soft drink next to the fridge and thought to occupy myself with restocking it. Moving under the counter I opened the fridge doors and started with stacking the Coke, hot bottles to the back of course.

As I "happily" stacked away, thoughts being occupied on what time I'd get off or for the fact I'd never really questioned how much I would get paid or how he was going to pay me it was all interrupted by the chime of the door. Turning around I saw the cutest girls I'd ever come across. They were dressed in matching denim shorts while their shirts were ironically promoting this very bakery as I read the 'Shinomori Delights' across the front of them. One girl had her hair in pigtails while the other had two little plaits hanging over her shoulders. Their big brown puppy dog eyes stared widely and innocently up at me and then I looked up further to notice a beautiful woman dressed in a maroon shirt and a long black skirt. I eyed her silently as she placed a pair of stylish sunglasses on top of her head. My brain finally decided to kick in, as I had been doing nothing but staring owlishly at potential customers.

"Thank you for coming to Shinomori Delights, can I help you?"

"You work here?" Came the question from the woman with long flowing black hair as she flicked some over her shoulder in doing so. Hmm, she seemed kind of snobby to me and I closed the fridge doors before answering.

"Yes, I started today."

"He never mentioned any of this to me."

"He…? You mean Shinomori-san? Is he expecting you? I can go get him if you like?" I watched the girls jump up and down as though confirming a yes that they'd like to see Aoshi and the woman smiled, placed her hands on top of their heads while I moved under the counter and out the back. The metal doors were still open and I stepped outside to see Aoshi sitting exactly where I was, head back against the wall and…eyes closed. Oh, he looked really good to touch just resting quietly there. Moving forward I stood in front of him, my eyes not once straying away from his sculptured looks.

"Could you not stare at me while I'm resting Misao?" A sudden heat rushed instantly to my face when eyelids peeled open to reveal dark green almost hazy eyes and I gulped down the lump in my throat before remembering why I'd come out here in the first place.

"U-Um, you have some visitors." And with that I rushed back inside. Man he was like a freak of nature, always knowing what I was doing. Mou, how embarrassing!

As I occupied myself with placing some of the caramel tarts onto a smaller tray, I dared not look over at Aoshi as he came out the front and moved under the counter to greet his visitors.

"Since when did you decide you needed help?" Not even a hello? That's damn well rude of her to do that…and in front of little kids too! Rolling my eyes at my own thoughts I was trying not to be too noisy and seemed to be failing miserably at it too.

"I don't recall ever having to answer to you Megumi." Wow such a pretty name for a pretty woman. Hmm, they are on friendly terms to. Probably like his girlfriend or something. Wait, there are kids here too. Oh crap! Don't tell me his freaking married! Dammit I've been ogling a married man! That's like so damn creepy of me!

"Ne Uncle Aoshi, do we get to make cookies with you today?" The eldest girl questioned with a pouting look on her face before the youngest chimed in. "Yeah Uncle Aoshi, like you promised us?" U-Uncle? Phew! I felt my shoulders slack from tension at hearing them refer to him as Uncle Aoshi. Hehehe…that actually sounded really cute for him too. So that meant this woman was…his sister then? Well I can sort of notice the similarities in them. Shiny jet black hair, smart presence even if their attitudes are different and they are both tall in there own right too.

"Aa…" Came the quiet mumble from Aoshi as I smiled lightly when the young girls latched themselves onto his legs. Ah, he seemed to have this cold appeal about him, but these two adorable girls could see straight through it. Is he really a big softie underneath?

"YAY!" The girls yelled happily together before the little conversation was interrupted by the door once more as a man with gravity defying brown hair walked inside wearing white trousers, black shirt and a white jacket.

"Oi, oi…you dare latch onto your Uncle when I'm here? You girls are hurting your old man." He voiced in a playfully hurt voice snubbing the young girls that instantly ran over to him and with hands raised as they wished to be picked up.

"Tochan gomen!" They spoke as their naivete didn't pick up the fact their father was playing with them and a light smile graced my lips when he tickled his young girls before picking them up and placing them against his hips. Ah, the brown hair and eyes was truly he for sure.

"Really anata, must you make a scene in front of a new employee." I swear I made an 'eh' sound escape my throat as all of a sudden several eyes turned to me. I had become the centre of attention and smiled awkwardly before grabbing up another empty tray which used to be filled with custard tarts and was going to escape out the back.

"Aoshi I expect better manners from you then this! Mou, don't mind my silly younger brother here, I'm his sister Megumi, this is Ayame and Suzume and this is my baka husband Sanosuke."

"Its nice to meet you, I'm Makimachi Misao." I voiced before bowing lightly to them and then my eyes drew back to semi hidden green ones which were staring into nothingness as Aoshi seemed to ignore his older sisters antics.

"You got an assistant Shinomori? And she's even cute too!" Eyes widening lightly I bowed my head and spoke of nothing as I went out the back. "Man I hope she can change that gloomy look on your face because I'm getting sick of looking at it."

"Really Sano you shouldn't embarrass her like that, but you are right, Aoshi does need to smile a little bit more. I'm sure he's been running himself into the ground without having help before so this'll be good for him."

"Why are you two talking as though I'm not even in the room?" Came the bland question, which I had to suppress a giggle from escaping my lips because of it. It seemed he had a pretty nice family and that made me happy for unknown reasons.

"Anyway Sano and I have to hurry or else we'll miss the connecting flight." Connecting flight? I wonder what that was all about? Moving back out the front I observed as Megumi-san hugged the young girls before placing them on the ground after they'd been hugged by Sanosuke-san. "You girls will take care of your Uncle right?"

"HAI!" They confessed with hands turned into fists as though they really meant it. A smile broke onto my face as I watched Aoshi dump a hand each on their heads as his sister and brother-in-law waved and then ran outside to get into the cab that was waiting for them. It appeared he was quite the popular Uncle with these two. As we watched the cab drive off, I turned my eyes to the lightly frowning girls. I guess they were missing their folks already and so it was time to replace those frowns with happy smiles!

"Ne Ayame-chan, Suzume-chan, are you hungry?" I watched as they moved closer to the counter and nodded simultaneously while looking up at me.

"I bet, you both want donuts right?" I was purely going on a guess but thought because I loved donuts when I was young (even though I still do now but we won't go into that) and watched them nod their heads affirmatively. Darting my eyes over at Aoshi I found him just standing in the background as though analysing how I'd go with being around kids. I'm sure many would say that if he looked close enough I was often placed in situations that made me out to be a child at times and seemed to have the figure of one too. Though we won't even begin to open up that huge ass can of worms. Now, back to where I was. I watched in interest as Aoshi pointed to Ayame and mouthed something to me (which hooray for me I actually understood) before doing the same to Suzume and that's when I finally caught on to what he was trying to do.

"I bet you'd like one with pink icing on it Ayame-chan and you Suzume-chan would like a chocolate one with sprinkles ne?"

"Sugoi Misao-san you can read minds!" I winked at them before bringing out two donuts and handed them to the ecstatic girls.

"Well only minds that belong to two very special girls." I watched as they bit into them before turning to face Aoshi.

"Uncle Aoshi, oishii!" They contorted happily with icing smudges on their chubby faces. I couldn't help but giggle and then my eyes flickered over to Aoshi and I could have sworn there was a smirk on his face. As we watched the young girls run through the counter gap, not needing to duck since they were short I quietly watched Aoshi bend over to do the same to keep an eye on the girls before my hand reached out to stop him from heading out the back.

"It suits you Shinomori-san." At the slightly confused expression which I locked into my memory as something different to witness on his face (and the fact he looked really cute doing it) I continued on, boldly I might add. "That little smirk I mean. It wasn't quite as invincible as you hoped…because I caught it." With that I turned my eyes to a customer walking into the store and greeted them happily. Thank goodness the customer had saved me, as I didn't have to look up at Aoshi to see what his response to my words would have been. Don't get me wrong, I could stare at him all day, but that would be my undoing as I was already beginning to slip up. Flirting with your boss, naughty Misao!

XxxxxxxxxX

"Misao its time to close up, can you flip the sign on the door?" I nodded affirmatively as I made my way to the glass door and did just that and then locked it so no one could come inside. I looked inside the coolers and realised there was still quite a few caramel tarts, some 'death by chocolate' slices, numerous donuts, pastries and custard tarts as well and wondered just what he would do with them. Heading out the back after doing that Aoshi stood near the counter with two young girls sitting atop of it. Sure it wasn't very hygienic but he'd fix that up after making cookies with the girls. I turned my head in the direction of a timer going off and went to go see what was cooking. I noticed as I pulled the door open that cookies were already being baked and placed on some mittens and then pulled out the tray. Heading on over to the girls who would surely be happy about seeing yummy choc-chip cookies I hummed happily as I headed on over to them.

"Misao-san look out for the e-" A gasp burst through my lips as my right sneaker connected with something slippery on the ground and to try and thanks to my lack of balance as they day wore on I went one way and the tray went the other. I heard the loud clatter of the tray connecting with the ground and began cursing myself as I fell forward, arms flailing about the place as I did so. I was just never going to live a normal life in front of Aoshi it seemed as I did everything to make myself look even stupider in front of him. However, my fall to the floor never occurred as I crashed into a deliciously taut body while my knees hit the ground. Peering up at Aoshi I found him on his knees, my face very close to his as his warm breath mixed with my own.

And then…to my utter horror…it started…

"Uncle Aoshi and Misao-san sitting in a tree…" Ayame-chan decided to begin singing as I remained in Aoshi's firm grasp, his icy orbs not once breaking from my wide look.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Suzume decided to play along and join her older sister as well. It appeared they sung this lots for the fact Suzume knew how to spell that bloody word.

"First comes lo…"

"Suzume enough…" Aoshi's deep voice interrupted as he pulled me to my feet and I knew a bright blush was on my cheeks and it only faded slightly when Aoshi let go of me. Oh my heart was pounding heavily as I looked over the pouting girls because their Uncle had just ruined their song. Glancing at the mess on the ground I snapped into action grabbing a plastic bag, brush and a dustpan from the back bathroom.

"You girls keep decorating while I help Misao." I closed my eyes trying to calm myself as he headed on over and kneeled besides me as he picked up the larger pieces of the cookies and threw them in the rubbish bag. Just remain cool Misao. Oh whom the fuck was I kidding! I was like the 'Queen of Uncool' in front of him.

"Are you sure you didn't smack your knees too hard on the concrete?" His calm quiet voice questioned me as I kept my head bowed and shook it not having the guts to answer him fearing my voice would come out as a small squeak. Besides I was becoming distracted at his musky scent and the fact that two teasing girls began to hum that tortured song again!

"Girls…" Came the stern warning and the bakery went eerily quiet. To tell you the truth, even if the humming was to embarrass me I would have preferred it instead of the quiet that enveloped the two of us. I grabbed a particular half-snapped cookie when I felt a warm hand go for the same one. Darting away instantly like some lovesick 13-year-old, I muttered an apology and instantly stood up taking the cookie from him and rushed out the back to throw the bag into bins in the alleyway.

"Misao could you start packing up the left overs into boxes and by the time we finish cleaning up the girls biscuits should be ready and we'll be able to escort you home."

"But…" I tried to reason with him but he had his back to me as he took the tray towards the oven and spoke his explanation to me.

"I would much prefer it if we could take you home. Besides I will need to grab your bank details from you so I can transfer payment into your account, if you'd like to continue working here that is." I watched the tall gorgeous man turn to face me now, his baker's hat off and his white jacket unbuttoned. I couldn't help but throw a thousand-watt smile over at him.

"I'd love to continue working here…if you'll have someone as klutz ridden as me though."

"Sure…" came the light response and my heart flipped in my chest as he walked on over, his firm hand dropping onto my shoulder before he took it away and grabbed Ayame and Suzume from the bench and placed them on the ground.

"You two want to help Misao bring the cakes back here?"

"Do we get a cake for it?" Ah, how clever of them to bribe him so.

"Aa…" Aoshi murmured before they raced over towards me, big smiles on their faces and so I lead them out the front. As I was placing caramel tarts into a box I decided to be sneaky and get the girls point of views on my new boss.

"So, you girls staying with your Uncle Aoshi this evening?"

"Yep, mummy and daddy have gone away for business…or something and so Uncle Aoshi watches us at night, but Gensai-ojiichan comes and looks after us when Uncle Aoshi goes to work at like two in the morning."

"But we don't know he leaves cause we are still sleeping. We just wake up and find that Gensai-ojiichan is making us breakfast." Suzume piped up after Ayame had given me her personal spill.

"I see, so you girls get your own rooms in your Uncle's place? Wow that's pretty lucky ne?" I spoke once more but watched the girls shake their heads negatively at me.

"Nope we get to sleep with Uncle Aoshi in his bed and he reads us stories or makes one up and stays awake until we fall asleep. It's a really big bed with lots of cushions and we can jump on it as much as we like and Uncle Aoshi keeps us warm at night as we make him stay and sleep in it with us too!" And this is where I had to refrain myself from going 'awe' out loud…and only for the fact that Aoshi was now standing at the entranceway between the shop and the preparation area.

"You girls finished confessing all to Misao? Your cookies are ready."

"YAY!" They happily voiced, forgetting to help me with the rest, not that it mattered as I boxed everything up and then stood up to smile as Aoshi thrust Suzume and Ayame back out into the main shop as it seemed we were going out the front.

"I'll just place these in the fridge and grab my things together." I voiced and headed out the back. The place was spick-and-span and smelled like cookies as I headed into the bathroom and threw my flour scented jacket back on. This 'Shinomori Delight's' shirt was now mine after all so I needn't change, as I'd take it home and wash it for tomorrow. Grabbing my bag I turned off the light and headed for the front.

"Shall we go?" I nodded quietly and then lead the way towards my apartment building. As we slowly strolled the quiet streets of Tokyo, somehow I had ended up giving Suzume a piggyback ride while Aoshi gave one to Ayame.

"So what do you think of Tokyo?" He was starting a conversation with me? Yattaa!

"Well I always wanted to live here but Jiya loved Kyoto too much so I remained there until I finished high school and applied for university here. He kicked up this huge fuss of what did Tokyo have to offer that Kyoto couldn't but I knew he was just sad that I was leaving. I thought it best to just write and call and not depend on him too much as this was my decision to come here and look after myself after all. I'm _so_ glad you gave me a chance and gave me this job." I spoke gratefully and flashed a winning smile up at him but found he was staring off in the other direction. Dammit!

"Well this is the place. Did you want to come up or wait down here?" I spoke as we stood outside the apartment building.

"We can wait down here." Aoshi remarked and I nodded my head before running inside the building. Great now I had to remember exactly where I placed my bank details. Good going Makimachi for not unpacking fully even if you've been here for like two weeks now.

Racing up the three flights of stairs I came to my door and unlocked it before heading inside. As I rummaged through my draws a hand clamped onto my shoulder and I let off the loudest scream which would have woke the neighbours…hell maybe even the entire street! Trying to remember my defence classes I spun around as I moved into a defensive stance only to see a pair of concerned blue eyes looking me over.

"K-Kaoru don't do that to me!" I cried out as I placed one hand over my pounding heart.

"Where have you been Misao-chan? I've been calling your cell for hours! I was worried!" Ah, that's right I hadn't let her know I'd gotten a job or anything. Taking a deep breath I continued to look through my draws.

"I got a job yesterday and today was my first day. Wait, how did you get in here?"

"I know the manager." Was Kaoru's reply and I made an 'oooooooh' sound before opening up the linen closet which was full of boxes and rummaged through them as well. I couldn't believe I was stupid enough not to memorise my bank details.

"I'm glad you got a job Misao, but who's the guy with the kids?" Blinking over at Kaoru I realised she must have been staring out the window looking for when I would return and so I thought I'd better explain quickly as I found the bank details for Aoshi.

"Oh they aren't his, they belong to his sister but her and her husband have gone away for a bit and so he's looking after them…oh and he's my new boss. He runs that bakery in the city. You know the one called Shinomori Delights."

"Oh my god he's that hunky guy!" Kaoru bellowed loudly and I could have sworn I heard footsteps heading for my opened door. "So tell me Misao, when do you plan to jump him?" My mouth literally dropped to the ground and my eyes widened in horror as Aoshi was standing at my doorway with two very sleepy girls in each arm. Fuuuuuuuuck I was certain he must have heard every word Kaoru had said.

"U-Um…Kaoru…" I tried as I began waving my arms about the place, trying to get the freaking woman to shut up but she wasn't paying any attention.

"Oh come on you're already blushing about him after one day, so that means you must think he's totally hot!"

"Have you got those details for me Misao?" I quickly found scrap paper and scribbled down my details, scurried over to place it into his blush jeans pocket (well he had no free hands!) before watching him nod his head as a good night and then left heading for the stairs once more.

Closing my door I slid down to the wooden floorboard, my flaming tomato red head now in between my updrawn knees while Kaoru cackled loudly in the lounge room.

I was ready to die.

# To be continued #

Authors Notes: Oh yeah I'm freaking on a roll this weekend. I've completed another one-shot at Shinobi-Love called 'Fame, Sex and Everything in Between' and now only have the sequel to another one-shot 'Feel Me Up – Misao' also at Shinobi-Love to create called 'Feel Me Up – Aoshi' and then I can go drown in doujinshi. Well hope you enjoyed and please continue to be patient with my slow updates.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Glazed Affections

I had been debating to myself as to whether to turn into work this morning…early morning at that…but knew there was no point in trying to avoid my new boss. It was obvious he heard everything Kaoru was voicing so darn loudly and now was the time to be cool and calm about it. As I yawned and walked to the bakery this early morning, knowing I could never give up such an easy and fun job where I got to interact with loads of people and be in Sexy Bosses…no…no…no…don't randomly go off like that. It was a great opportunity to work in such a popular place. My customer skills were good and my genkiness was always in check making me very easy to talk to. It also helped I had quite the sweet tooth on what looked and tasted good in the bakery and damn was that boss of mine a complete hottie!

ARGH! Stop it Makimachi, you are loosing your mind. Must you wonder into the dark gloomy side that is your very bad streak with relationships by ogling your boss? Why was it that I always fell for employees at Jiya's restaurant or my new boss? It was settled. Makimachi Misao you are forever going to be doomed in love. Aoshi-sama was untouchable. Wait, there I go again with that damned 'sama' crap! What the hell is wrong with meeeeeeeeeee?

"Misao?"

"Eh?" Snapping out of thoughts I noticed I was standing in front of the bakery, my hands clutching my head as though I'd completely lost the plot. And with the way Aoshi was looking at me it seemed like he confirmed I was loosing it completely.

"Should you be here? You seem…worried? And it is rather early as well." I'm sure he really didn't know what to say as he unlocked the door and turned off the alarm as I followed him inside and closed and locked the door behind me.

"I kind of didn't sleep a lot last night." I mumbled out as I searched for the light switch coming in contact with something firm that didn't seem to be the side of the wall at all.

"That is _not_ the light switch Misao." When the lights did flick on, I had to blink several times before gazing my eyes at the butt I was currently fondling.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled in a loud manner as though I was being ravaged my savage dogs, my hand instantly snapping away from Aoshi's firm round ass as he too had headed to the lights before me but I had not noticed in my half asleep and half thinking (about what he thought of what Kaoru said about him to me) phase.

"Though you say you are never a morning person, your voice sure knows how to break the silence of the night." Blushing furiously as Aoshi walked off I remained where I was, hand raised to my eyes as I brushed my thumb over my other fingers, the firmness of Aoshi very much imprinted into my brain now. Dammit, now I'm sure to think about this all day now! Why are you so cruel to me Kami-sama?

"Are you coming Misao?" Aoshi voiced from the back of the bakery and I sighed lightly and bent to get under the counter. Yeah I'm coming, don't you know it Mr Irresistible!

As though it had come second nature to me, I robotically grabbed eggs, flour, crushed nuts and dried fruit from the cupboards and fridges, deep in thought and yet this time knowing to still keep watch not needing to fall flat on my butt anymore. I was a professional too and therefore I was having no more 'klutz Makimachi days' from here on in, or so help me Kami-sama I will shout to the skies that my boss is a complete bishonen and I want to jump him like Kaoru-chan said last night.

"Watch it Misao." I took a surprised step back, noticing Aoshi clutching a bag of flour; his narrowed look directed it me. "If you cannot concentrate I will send you home. I have to pay for these ingredients and I don't need anymore dropped or broken, understand?" Damn you Kami-sama…and…NO I'm NOT voicing what I thought previously aloud.

"I'll change and then turn on the coolers." I knew he silently watched me go; my shoulders slumped forward as I closed the small bathroom door behind me. Pulling my bag from my back I unzipped it and pulled the top from inside only to find the black trouser pants I was going to wear with it had 'miraculously' disappeared! Pulling out a…skirt I suddenly lost my entire cool calm composure (not sure if I really had any to begin with) and screamed from within the bathroom.

"Misao is everything alright?" He was by the door in an instant. How I just wanted to leap into those strong arms and moan 'Oh Aoshi-sama!' Wait no I did not just think that right now. Besides its work time…he's busy. Hentai thoughts will you _stop_ tormenting meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

"Ah, yeah, sorry about that, my friend just played a trick on me and…ah…I'll be wearing a skirt today." There was no reply from Aoshi and so I pried my faded jeans from my legs and then pulled on the skirt, sweat-dropping as it was as small as those darned school skirts one saw on the latest anime releases on television these days. It was black and pleated and only just covered my butt. Damn that sneaky bitch! I'm gunna kill her ass! I threw the top on, cringing as it was still the small one, Aoshi not having time to get me a new one just yet as it showed off my belly button once more. Damn, damn, damn, what to do, what to do…?

"Misao, we do not have all day."

"Ah, right, coming!" I yelled back and with black laced up shoes and white socks (which well ankle socks) I stepped out to see him in his baggy black jeans and a deep blue muscle shirt. Ooooooooooh dammit he was making me drool.

"Misao the cool…ers…" Should I be happy at that delayed reaction? I'm not sure cause even though his eyes were slightly wider behind those spiky bangs of his, I wasn't sure if it was surprise, want or disgust. I watched him cough lightly as he turned back around to continue to knead some dough. He looked like he needed kneading. Suppressing my giggle I scampered away and turned on the coolers, noticing that when I bent over my freaking underwear could possibly be revealed.

"Isn't that a…" He stopped once more and instantly I jolted to my full height. "…little short Misao?" Okay, so maybe by that fact as he had turned his head away in such a gentlemanly manner that he did get a glimpse of my purple underwear under this short skirt. Wait didn't purple mean sexually frustrated? Oh no! Now he knows I want sex with him! No, don't think about sex, just answer the guy!

"I'm sorry, my friend, the one you…err…saw last night, played a trick on me while I wasn't paying attention." I had downed myself in a few vodka's that evening, not once paying attention to the fact that while I complained and moped about, Kaoru had switched my black trousers to this little number I though I had hidden away.

"It'll have to do for today, besides you might bring in more customers." Was that some weird compliment he was giving me? "Are you coming to help?" I had no time to answer his previous question and raced after him. Standing by his oh so yummy scented side I helped him knead dough once more. So, did that also mean, he might like me in this skirt? Oh Misao it was time to place on some sassiness! Wait, did I even have sassiness? Ah who the hell cares, its time for fun and what's the worst he could do, fire me? At that, while I knew I was kneading away I frowned. That didn't matter I could still come to the bakery and see his sexiness. Would that make me a stalker? Would he then ban me from the shop if he found me creepy always coming around?

"NO! DON'T BAN ME?"

"What?"

"What?" I voiced back, eyes wide as I stared up at his surprised look. Some flour was rubbed against his cheek, but that's not what I needed to stare at as his lips curved slightly at the corners.

"Ban you from what Misao?"

"Ah, nothing!" I laughed lightly with my face flushing the deepest of reds as I bowed my head trying to hide my cheeks from his eyes. He must totally get his enjoyment out of seeing me act like an idiot and squirm in front of him. I must remember not to voice half thoughts aloud. Remember Makimachi, remaining cool was the 'in thing' now. Stop thinking and concentrate on cooking. Sighing pleasantly as I got a little better at rounding out buns I placed them in the oven Aoshi directed me too, before watching as eggshell fell to the concrete flooring.

"Ah, I'll clean that for you." I voiced and within seconds had gotten some gloves and was picking up the eggshell before throwing it in the bin and started wiping up the gooey mess, me on hands and knees while Aoshi headed lord knows where. It was best I not pay any attention to him, as I became a complete fool in front of him.

"Misao…" Oh my, did he just groan my name?" I sat up and looked at him, noticing one of his hands at his face while the other clenched at his side.

"What? I'm sorry? Did I ramble out loud once more?" I blubbered like an idiot as usual but watched him shake his head negatively.

"Must you crouch like that, I just saw…" He needn't finish as I squealed and threw my hands to my butt.

"I'M SORRY!" I yelled once more, face really red as I could have sworn my cheeks had steam coming from them.

"Look, if something is spilt just leave it alright? I don't need distractions."

"Oh?" I voiced quietly, my eyes drooping slightly as I tried to place on a little sexiness at his open confession.

"Now get up and get back to work." Well so much for that!

Xxx Time Passes xxX

"Good Morning and thank you for coming to Shinomori Delights, how may I help you?" It was typical fast morning routine as Aoshi remained out the front with me while I helped numerous customers at choosing certain deserts for dinner parties or birthday parties. If not that then it was just someone randomly popping in for morning tea or the general public wanting some freshly baked rolls or breads.

"She's quite a good employee Aoshi-san." I randomly heard an elderly man confess to Aoshi as he was thrown into another daily chat about local politics or the weather - boring stuff in other words.

"I really recommend the chocolate cake, it's delicious." I voiced to a woman who was eyeing off two different cakes. "Or you could just buy both!" I happily added and she laughed at my antics and I joined in too.

"She is quite cute too Aoshi-san. Is that a new uniform?" I couldn't help but blush this time as the guy was about Aoshi's age and didn't seem to have a problem with blatantly stating such a fact to my employer.

"Actually no, but we'll see." Oh please don't let me have to wear this skirt in public again. I couldn't handle the embarrassment, as I'm sure I'd flashed about three customers the colour of my underwear today.

"Misao would you like a break?"

"YES!" I practically yelled and rushed off to the back, not once looking back at the quiet chuckles of customers. I slumped to the milk crate out the back and leaned over, my forehead against my knees. This was the worst day ever. First Kaoru-chan and her loud antics about my supposedly hidden thoughts on Aoshi, now the skirt and now the flashing of underwear in front of Aoshi _and_ his customers. I jolted up when I felt something cool against the back of my neck and came in contact with ice green eyes and Aoshi's handsome face.

"You forgot your drink." I gazed at the sugar high beverage, noticing it was my favourite and quietly took it from his hands.

"Misao?"

"Mm?" I voiced while taking a gulp, wondering who was minding the front if he was out here with me.

"My nieces are here and require entertainment, could you provide that while I serve the lunch rush?"

"Sure…" I muttered and watched the screaming girls come racing towards me, hands out and ready for hugs. Man they were friendly girls…and so darn adorable too!

"Misao-san, Konnichiwa!" They happily voiced and I did likewise, my eyes following Aoshi as he headed to the front, sternness in his voice telling the girls to behave while they were with me. He was too adorable at being their Uncle it was surprising.

Xxx Shinomori Delights – 6pm xxX

"Misao, its time to close up." I looked down at my watch, noticing the time and blinked owlishly at Aoshi.

"I close this early ever Thursday and make sure I'm home for the girls to have dinner with me."

"Oh, well I'll just grab some boxes and clean up the front area for you. These two little energetic girls are worn out." I quietly voiced as Suzume and Ayame were slumped at my sides as I sat on the ground with them.

"No need, it won't take too long. We did extremely well in sales…it must be your new 'uniform'." I couldn't help but laugh at that. There was a sense of humour in this sexy icicle after all. "You let them rest and I'll come get you when I've finished." I nodded my head, but really my butt was getting major sore and I needed to stand up. I did just that, thankful they didn't budge from their slouched sleeps and stretched my arms above me head, the top I was wearing rising even more.

"Okay I'm…err…must you always do that Misao?"

"Hey you walked in on me!" I spoke defensively before moving into the bathroom to change, a small victory under my belt at stopping him in his quiet talking like I had before. Perhaps there was hope for me yet!

Leaving the bathroom after tying my shoelaces on my sneakers, I found the little genki girls wide away and chatting a mile a minute to Aoshi.

"Misao, the girls want to invite you to dinner. Do you accept?"

"Where do you girls want to eat?" I questioned while combing out their messy hair thinking they might want to go to a restaurant.

"To Uncle Aoshi's place like we always do."

"Um…"

"Is that a no?" Oh my god he was inviting me to his house!

"NO!" I yelled back and then instantly blushed as the girls giggled up at me, their faces holding bright smiles as though they knew more then what they were supposed to at such young and impressionable ages.

"So you accept?" He questioned me once more.

"Um…sure…"

"Then lets be on our way, we have to go to the supermarket first." I watched Aoshi point to a jeep out the back, my stupid eyes not once seeing it to begin with and we headed on over to it. Aoshi buckled in the girls while I got into the passenger seat. I couldn't believe I was going to Aoshi's place for dinner.

Kami-sama you are soooooooooooo good to me!

# To be continued #


	5. Chapter 5

**Glazed Affections**

"We're here! We're here!" Suzume chimed from her seat, bouncing happily as she watched the supermarket come into her line of sight from our parking space. I unclipped my seatbelt and got out to help Suzume out while Aoshi helped Ayame. Ah, it was like we were some cute family. Don't _even_ think like that Makimachi. That was going _way_ too far. Besides he's your boss, he's not interested in you. Sighing lightly after helping Suzume out of Aoshi's jeep I locked and closed the door before watching the tall handsome man stop to look both ways (the girls mimicking him) before crossing the carpark road heading towards the entrance of the supermarket.

"What do you girls want for dinner?" I listened to Aoshi question his nieces whom where now each attached to a hand of his, they practically skipping along side him thanks to his long strides. Ah they were so damned lucky to be attached to him, even only with hands and so innocent too!

"We want Uncle Aoshi to cook us okonomiyaki!" I listened to them cheer loudly as the four of us headed into the shop, Aoshi grabbing a trolley before he glanced down at the brown haired girls and corrected what they said.

"You would like, not you want, so what do you say?" Ah, he'd _soooooo_ make an adorable father!

"We would like Uncle Aoshi's to cook us okonomiyaki, pleeeeeeeeeease?" With large puppy brown eyes pleadingly looking up at him, I don't know if Aoshi could resist, I know I wouldn't be able too. I watched him lift each girl into the trolley and then headed towards the vegetables section. Ah just the sight of the three of them makes me want to squeal in glee and shout to the heavens:

KAWAII DESU KA?!?

"Misao?"

"Eh?" I snapped from my thoughts noticing Aoshi had stopped to wait for me as I stood in the entranceway, hands fisted to my face in a very immature way. Blushing profusely I caught up to him and hummed lightly as Aoshi grabbed vegetables and handed them to Ayame and Suzume who would place them on the bottom of the trolley they were standing in.

"Don't you have any of this at your house?" I couldn't help but question and watched icy green orbs flicker over at me as Aoshi handed cabbage to Ayame.

"I'm buying for four people, not one Misao, so of course I don't have all of this at my house." Hmm, he only buys for one? That meant…that meant…NO girlfriend! Yattaa! You go Misao, you have a chance with sexy baker man here after all!

"Misao-san, why are your hands thrust in the air?" Ayame decided to question me, which I got odd looks not only from Aoshi and Suzume but several other customers near by.

"Ahahaha just stretching. You know if you don't stretch you'll be as short as me when you grow up." Oh man Misao, could you be anymore pathetic then that? I chanced a look at Aoshi to see his lips were slightly quirked up and I bowed my head at the sight of it. Oh just great, my stupidity was amusing him.

"I don't wanna be short, I wanna be tall like Uncle Aoshi!" Suzume yelled, hands stretching high above her head while she bit her lip.

"Suzume, your mother did not teach you to speak like that." I blinked owlishly at the sternness of Aoshi and as Suzume's eyes welled with tears as though thinking her Uncle was angry with her, I noticed a softness in Aoshi's gaze as he dropped his hand on Suzume's head. "Being short isn't all that bad. Look at Himura?"

"That's right!" I piped up knowing I didn't mind being short even though being next to Aoshi I felt miniature. Damn it'd be so hard to just kiss him suddenly. Unless I just tapped his back when he wasn't paying attention, make him turn to face me and reef him down by his jacket. Oh now there's a thought! Wait, what did he say earlier? Himura, he knew Kenshin?!?

"Ah, you're right Uncle Aoshi, Uncle Ken _is_ short!" Suzume giggled happily, the welling of tears all of a sudden gone. With that settled I watched Aoshi move on as he headed down an aisle, which contained pasta and sauces, the vegetables already in the trolley.

"Wait, you know Himura?" I couldn't help but ask as I caught up to Aoshi who was placing thin noodles into Suzume's hands.

"I take it you do as well?" He remarked back to me.

"You saw his fiancée at my apartment." I replied and watched a look of slight confusion move across his face. Don't tell me the idiot had already forgotten the fiasco! "You know the woman that blurted out how I wanted to…" Stooooooooooooop right there Makimachi, do not proceed any further as you are already making yourself die of humiliation as it is. With cheeks flaming I waited for realization to hit Aoshi.

"So that was his fiancée? I've never met her before and…that was not what I had expected of Himura." And with that my humiliation left me as I cracked up laughing.

"I know Kaoru-chan is so boisterous that I had to wonder if she smacked her head when she picked such a quiet and 'housemaid type' in Himura. Kaoru-chan can't cook or clean to save her life, so it made me ponder on whether she half chose Himura because he cooks _and_ cleans." I continued to giggle away.

"And you don't think its because opposites attract?" Opposites attract, yeah sure, if only that was for me and you Aoshi-sama. Oh no, there's that 'sama' again! Crap! Don't look at him, you know you'll loose yourself. "By the way, can _you_ cook and clean?" My eyes grew wide at his sudden question as he picked up some okonomiyaki sauce and I nearly tripped on my own feet while he was at it.

"Of course I can!" I instantly replied as though disappointed that he didn't have faith in me that I'd pick up _something_ while working and growing up in a restaurant. And then it came out, unsuspectingly as well. "Are you trying to make us opposites so we attract?" The trolley stopped immediately and my eyes grew wide as Aoshi turned to gaze at me. I bit my lip not sure what in seven hells came over me to say such a thing!

"We already are opposites Misao." I stood in the aisle, mouth agape as Aoshi headed off, nothing more voiced at what I had stupidly blurted out. What the hell was that? It was like he wanted to give me hope that there could be a chance for us. Chill Makimachi; let's not take anything of what is said too seriously. After all he could be humouring me. Yeah, he's humouring me for sure.

"Misao-san, isogu!" Snapping out I picked up my pace to the waving hands of Suzume wanting me to catch up as Aoshi now stood in a check out line to leave. I helped unload the trolley of its contents with the girls' handing me the stuff and wouldn't dare look up at Aoshi. He was sure to see the flush on my cheeks already. I wonder will I ever not blush in his presence?

XxXxXxXxX

Time passed and we'd arrived at Aoshi's place and it was an apartment building to be exact as we parked underground and then took the lift upstairs. He lived on the 4th floor of the building and we headed for a mahogany door with the number 16 in silver numbers on it. With keys jingling I watched Suzume opened the door with Aoshi holding her up while bags were surrounding his feet. The stubborn 'half mute' didn't want me to carry anything! As the door unlocked, Ayame helped push the door open and I quickly grabbed bags from Aoshi's feet…all of them…in fact. With a smile on my face I headed straight inside and followed Ayame's voice as she directed me towards the kitchen. His place was nicely furnished and quite fashionable…and _very_ clean too.

Placing the bags on the counter in the middle of the small to medium sized kitchen I was pulled away as Ayame decided to give me the grand tour, Suzume however, decided to stick with her Uncle like glue as she sat on a bench chatting a mile a minute away.

I half listened to Ayame jabbering away as she pointed here and there and instead admired Aoshi's place. It really was very nice. The lounge room was decorated with browns, blacks and cream furniture and stylish ornaments. There was a sofa and two chairs, a low coffee table that would be used as a low dinner table as well. There was a nice entertainment system set up with a large television screen and surround sound too. There was also a nice sized window that looked over part of the city as the cream coloured curtains were drawn open giving me a night time view. Being pulled away from the lounge/living room I was then shown the laundry, bathroom and toilet (which both were immaculately clean, though the toilet seat _was_ up) and then we came to another closed door in the hallway.

"I'm too short Misao-san, open the door for me." I did as she asked and I stared into what was an office. So that's what happened to the second bedroom in his apartment and why Ayame and Suzume slept with Aoshi in his room. A computer sat turned off on a black wooden desk with a printer, scanner, speakers and a radio sat nearby as well. There were also a couple lamps and two filing cabinets as well. The curtain was drawn closed, but the place was relatively neat with only a few folders placed near the mouse on the desk.

"Your Uncle has a very nice place Ayame, now why don't we see if he needs help with cooking ne?" I voiced with a smile on my face before closing the door and heading off. I was in the kitchen in no time watching Aoshi chop cabbage, but before I could voice anything I was unsuspectingly pulled away.

"Eh, Ayame-chan what…?" I found myself in front of another closed door, to the left of the kitchen (if I was standing in it) and just off the living/lounge room.

"Ayame, are you behaving?" Aoshi's deep voice broke through the apartment and Ayame yelled out a 'yes' before making me open the door. In front of my eyes I was gazing into Aoshi's bedroom. There was a queen size bed before my eyes with a black and red comforter thrown across it. Four pillows and two cushions had been thrown on the bed also and a few clothes that weren't Aoshi's were lying on the floor. There were also bags on the floor near the built in robe (which obviously belonged to the girls) and to the right of me there was another cupboard, a set of draws and also a bookshelf. The curtain which was a really dark blood red was closed but it appeared a lamp on the bedside draw had been accidentally left on.

"Ayame what is so interesting that yo-" I listened to Aoshi, who was now standing behind me stop in mid question as I looked into his room. Turning half around I found his eyes slightly wider as he brushed past me and closed the door shut so I couldn't' suss the room out any longer.

"It's messy in there…" He remarked before eyeing Ayame who bit her lip up at him. "Did you two forget to pick some things up?"

"Gomen nasai Uncle Aoshi." She mumbled out, pouting cutely up at him and I know I would have crumbled at that look but Aoshi was used to it and instead I watched him swoop down and pick Ayame up. She squealed in delight as I observed Aoshi throw her over his shoulder.

"Don't get angry at them, I'm not judging you on how your place looks. Besides your room is tidier then mine and I don't have two misfits occupying it with me." I voiced and smiled brightly up at Aoshi while leaning against the counter in the kitchen. He turned to gaze at me, a lopsided smirk on his face as he placed Ayame on the counter besides Suzume who was licking a spoon.

"What are misfits?" Suzume voiced with chocolate around her mouth and I cracked up laughing at the sight. Ah, it was so tempting to pinch their cheeks!

"Man, your sister and her husband must have a ball with these two."

"I think they want to try for a boy." Aoshi replied while giving a spoon with what looked like chocolate on it to Ayame to keep them busy.

"Try what?" My eyes met Aoshi's and I giggled before humming as I decided to help him out and make the batter for the okonomiyaki with eggs, flour and some chicken stock. With all the ingredients, minus any seafood because the girls weren't seafood lovers just yet, I watched as Aoshi turned on his hot plate and then brought out a bowl and let the girls pick what they wanted in there dinner. How easy it was when they liked the same things such as cabbage, noodles, spring/green onions, chicken, beef and pork.

With all the ingredients in the bowl Aoshi mixed in some batter before placing them on the hot plate with some vegetable oil on it so it wouldn't burn. The girls cheered happily as we all watched Aoshi work his magic in the kitchen.

"And you Misao?" He questioned me and I picked everything that the girls were having, but I also added aonori, beni-shoga and katsuo-bushi to mine. I just loved the smell of Okonomiyaki cooking. I was sure to ask him to do this again, with the girls present to sucker him in more and to try everything with squid, octopus and shrimp next time.

Getting the girls off the counter I asked them to help me set the coffee table so we could all sit around it and opened draws with plate settings, knives and forks. Aoshi ended up handing mayonnaise and okonomiyaki sauce to Suzume and two glasses to Ayame since she was older and would be a little more careful then her younger sister. With that done Suzume raced back to Aoshi wanting to carry the juice herself for once and Aoshi allowed her while double-checking to make sure the lid was secured properly on the bottle. I decided to investigate his kitchen a little more and found stakes of green tea in the cupboard above the kettle.

"A lover of tea I see." I remarked and watched him side glance at me as he calculated when it was right to turn all the okonomiyaki over.

"Aa, it's relaxing." He remarked plainly and ever so calmly. I rolled my eyes before making a pot of tea without his consent knowing he could probably do with a cup or two since he seemed to be quite the collector. I decided to stick with the normal blend even though he had different flavours in the cupboard.

With the aroma of tea filling the air I took a place mat, the pot and two cups with me to the table where ironically Ayame and Suzume were already sitting on cushion (since they were small and all). It wasn't long before Aoshi headed on over and placed their dinner in front of them.

"Itadakimasu!" They voiced aloud before fighting over the okonomiyaki sauce before Aoshi pried it from their hands and poured an even amount over their food. I laughed lightly and walked over to the silent man as he stood at the hotplate waiting for ours to finish cooking.

"They really are adorable." I voiced quietly as I watched the girls eat before Ayame dived to the television remote and switched it on and to a children's channel.

"I don't see them a lot, so it's nice to have company every now and then." He didn't see them a lot? That sounded so sad that he always seemed to be alone and I wanted to hug him. Back off Makimachi, no touchy feely moments or you'll get carried away like usual.

"I see…" I heard myself mumble out before taking my own plate, watching Aoshi turn off the hot plate as we headed for the coffee table. I sat next to Suzume who was making quite a mess in her eagerness to eat her Uncle's cooking and watched as Aoshi sat down next to Ayame.

"Itadakimasu…" I spoke aloud and then placed mayonnaise and sauce on my okonomiyaki before digging in myself. I really was hungry as I became too preoccupied with entertaining Ayame and Suzume that I missed out on lunch. Within the first bite it was a fact that this baker was one fine cook for sure.

"It's delicious Shinomori-san!" I voiced aloud watching as he nodded his head in silence before taking a bite of his own.

"Suzume take smaller bites, the okonomiyaki isn't going anywhere so there is no hurry." I listened to Aoshi voice to his youngest niece and observed as he leaned over the coffee table to cut up her okonomiyaki into small pieces. With him leaning over so far I could have sworn part of his hair was going to fall into Suzume's orange juice and so without thinking (which was very much a Makimachi Misao thing) I leaned forward, hand 'accidentally' brushing the side of Aoshi's face as I tucked a couple long strands of his silky bangs (and yes they were silky) behind his ear. He jerked upright, a half empty orange juice glass falling over and spilling most of its contents while I flushed in slight embarrassment once more at my forward actions. Yeah good going Makimachi!

"I'm sorry, I'll grab a cloth." I voiced aloud and instantly stood and raced to the kitchen to get some wipes to clean up Ayame's spilled juice.

"Ah, Uncle Aoshi the juice went into my food!" Ayame spoke in a displeasing tone of voice, brown eyes dewy with the usual 'guilt affect'. I wiped the coffee table clean while Aoshi questioned Ayame if she wanted him to make her another okonomiyaki.

"No, I'm full, but you have to let Misao-san stay and read a story with us." Oh man, she was good. I loved this girl.

"After you two shower and then I'll think about it."

"Oh please Uncle Aoshi, pleeeeeeeeeeease?" I laughed lightly as I collected the dishes together while Aoshi hauled the girls towards the bathroom.

"You are quite popular." I listened to Aoshi voice quietly as he headed past the kitchen for his bedroom to get the girls their night clothes. As I found the detergent I placed some into the sink before turning on the hot and cold water.

"As are you Shinomori-san." I replied to him, my back to Aoshi as he headed past. I could feel his eyes on me and _really_ wanted to know what he was thinking but instead continued to wash the dishes.

"Uncle Aoshi! Uncle Aoshi!" And instead of him retorting to my earlier comment he was being called away as Suzume yelled that Ayame was hogging the soap. As I gazed at the ornaments around the kitchen and the drawings (done by the two girls) stuck to the fridge I couldn't believe how much fun I had been having with these three. Who would have thought that _me_ (randomly says what they are thinking without realizing it me) and such a quiet but stern man who only spoke when he felt like it or if and when it was necessary would _actually_ get on well together. I really was starting to like him more and more.

XxXxXxXxX

With the girls all clean and dressed in light green and pink PJ's it was time for Aoshi to excuse himself so he could shower also and only for the fact he had two "misfits" teasing him about smelling like cookies and okonomiyaki. A very weird combination indeed.

"Misao-san, come on already! Uncle Aoshi won't get mad, honest!" Suzume and Ayame voiced as they pulled me "reluctantly" towards the slightly ajar door of Aoshi's bedroom. Within seconds I was in the room and helping the girls make the bed since they said they did such a bad job of it this morning. I then observed as they climbed up on it and jumped happily about before fluffing the cushions and pillows and then patting a spot on the bed obviously meant for me. I got onto it with a little bit of caution of how Aoshi would see this and sat upright against the headboard with the two lamps on either side of the bed shining light on us.

"Ayame-chan…? Suzume-chan…?" Came a muffled voice from the main area of the apartment.

"In here!" The girls cheerily voiced and I visibly began to sweat.

"What did you two do with Mi- Oh…" I listened to Aoshi as he stopped in mid sentence and needn't continue as I bit my lip and glanced over at him. I desperately and I mean _desperately_ tried not to gawk at how good he looked. There he was, hair damp, with water droplets falling from his spiky bangs and rolling down his neck and chest to fall beneath his plain black singlet while he had on a pair of white baggy shorts. Oh god…he was so…yummy! I'd never seen a man so unclothed like this before in a long time I'd practically forgotten how good it looked, but Aoshi seemed to be the icing on the cake for sex appeal for sure! Calm Misao, remain clam, this was all a dream. You aren't in his house, in his room with him staring silently at you and having just come from a shower. No, no, no, it was not possible.

"Uncle Aoshi come sit, we want Misao-san to read us the story!" OH MY GOD IT WAS TRUE! I WAS IN AOSHI'S HOME!

I watched Ayame tug on the material of Aoshi's shorts making him head to the bed. I felt the mattress move under me because of his heavier weight and before I knew it Aoshi was shoved right towards me, his chest pressing into my right shoulder as he placed his arm onto the headboard to steady himself since Ayame was now in his lap. Suzume was conveniently sitting in my lap, she prying the book open to coerce me into beginning to read. I of course had to take several deep breaths at the musky scent of Aoshi creeping into my senses as he sat so damn close to me.

And so I began, a little shaky at first…

"O-Once u-upon a time…"

XxXxXxXxX

A slight pressure pressed at my shoulder as I abruptly stopped from telling the usual 'damsel in distress who was waiting to be rescued by her prince charming' story and glanced to my right, eyes widening as I found a head of silky black hair in my line of vision. I peered quietly down at innocent brown eyes that happened to be gazing at their Uncle as well. Aoshi…had fallen asleep, head resting 'comfortably' at my shoulder as he slumped into me and against the headboard. Deep breaths Makimachi, deep calm breaths.

"Uncle Aoshi fell asleep." Suzume decided to state the obvious and I nodded my head in agreement. He was so…young when he slept. There was no frown on his face and instead his features were slack and made him look younger. He was most certainly a mystery that needed to be solved for sure. With all the sternness he had during business hours and the softness within him while he was his precious nieces just made me think he was like…

A crunchy soft batch cookie…

"How do you get a crunchy soft batch cookie?" I stared widely down at Suzume who voiced that to me. Ack, I couldn't believe I said that aloud! Oh thank Kami-sama he didn't hear it this time as instead he shifted slightly in sleep but never awoke. Boy, he really must be tired with all the work he does, but then I remember his sister looking all incredulous at him for finally getting an assistant. I must be the first. Should I be honoured? Staring down at him it was truly amazing at how much talent and pressure he could place himself under.

"U-Um well, you see, your Uncle has all these crunchy bits, which makes its hard to get through, but deep down he has a sweet softness that you marvel in and enjoy."

"So, you wanna eat Uncle Aoshi then?" I choked slightly at that innocent question as my hentai mind threw it completely into another meaning. I coughed lightly and instead flipped the page to continue on with the story.

"Lets continue on and leave him be ne?" I quietly whispered and went back to reading not giving the girls' a chance to ask me anymore questions. I was already flipping out as it was, my heart hammering in my chest as I felt Aoshi's silky strands brush my bare shoulders and arms as I had taken my sweatshirt off earlier in the evening and was now in a plain blue tank top.

XxXxXxXxX

"…and they lived happily ever after. The end." I happily voiced, but my voice was lowered because of 'sleeping beauty' at my shoulder and then I looked down to the girls to see if they had enjoyed the story or not. It had probably been read to them a thousand times and that's when I noticed Suzume had her eyes closed, she leaning into my stomach and chest with one thumb in her mouth. I looked over and found Ayame was dead asleep as well, she having pulled the comforter up and leaned happily (a content smile and all) against Aoshi who was still resting against my shoulder, but by now his arm had fallen from the headboard and was slack against my left shoulder (hence the rapid heartbeat).

Oh god… I was stuck in Aoshi's house, _in_ his actual_ bedroom_ with _him_ sleeping _right_ beside me! I was in hell! No, I was in heaven _and _hell. Just chill Makimachi, just place the book down, lean casually against him and close your eyes. I couldn't escape fearing I'd wake the three of them up and so I screwed my eyes shut trying to sleep with them.

How the hell was he going to react in the morning? How the hell was I going to react? How the hell was I ever going to get any sleep with him right next to me? Calm Misao, clam down, breath evenly and you can do this. It's a piece of cake. All you need to do is relax and just count sheep…or count…

1 Aoshi-sama…

2 Aoshi-sama…

3 Aoshi-sama…

4 Aoshi-sama…

5…..Aoshi…sama

6…Ao…sama….

# To be continued…#

Authors Notes: Ah, well it got stuck in my mind so I thought I'd do another chapter of this instead of Pretty Man and Aishiteru. I'll get to those eventually, but I had fun doing this installment so I hope everyone enjoys. Oh and pre-warning there is lemon in the next chapter, but of course will be edited out because of the rules at Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Glazed Affections**

I groaned at the warmth that was embracing me from behind as it moved closer towards me. Nooooooooooooo I was having such a wonderful dream! Me and Aoshi-sama…and more Aoshi-sama…and _naked_ Aoshi-sama… Eeeeeeeeeeeeee…

The movement was pulling me away from the best damned sleep I'd had since I'd moved to Tokyo so I let off a loud yawn and instantly was assaulted by a thud from behind straight afterwards. I sat upright on the comfy mattress I rested on, with all senses awake as I turned blurry eyes to slightly wide green orbs staring up at me from the floor. Aoshi's lips parted, he not sure what the hell was going on, seeing me in his apartment let alone in his bed and I immediately reddened when remembering where I was and who had fallen asleep against me.

"U-Um…good morning…" Oh yeah, good one Makimachi just be all too casual while staring down at his disheveled self. Oooooooooooh he was so good when he was rumpled like that. Stooooooooooop, get up, leave, do _something_…

"Shi-Shinomori-san…gomen!" My eyes widened as I watched him move back onto the bed, he slapping his hand over my lips. With wide eyes I wasn't sure what was going to happen, my mind exploiting certain scenarios to me of what _could_ happen and then I heard it, his husky voice laden with sleep, as it filled my ears.

"My nieces are still sleeping." I haphazardly nodded when Ayame shifted between us as she rolled to face Aoshi. He got up, without making a sound and then I felt a gentle squeeze of my left hand fingers and found they were currently being clasped by Ayame-chan's little hands. Quietly and with a lot of care, I detached my hand from Suzume's hold and crept out of the room, glancing back for a moment to catch and watch Aoshi tuck the comforter around the dead to the world girls. So cute…

Biting my lip, a habit I had obtained since I was about 3, I waited for Aoshi to emerge and he quietly closed his bedroom door and turned to face me. Even though he was one of the hardest people to read, right now he wasn't. He seemed confused at the moment of how to go about this situation.

"Ah, you fell asleep…and…and the girls wanted me to keep reading and…" I paused there, hands fidgeting in front of me as I grew nervous at his full attention being on me at 3am. "When I finally finished the book, the girls fell asleep and you…you were resting your head on my shoulder. I'm sorry, I didn't have the heart to wake either of you so I just stayed…"

"I…see…" Came his long awaited answer.

"I'll just get my things together and meet you at the bakery ne?" I glanced down at my watch reading the time. "It's about the time I try to get up to get myself ready so I won't be late." I concluded as I collected my sweatshirt from the lounge chair as it was draped over it and placed it on. I knew it'd be cool outside as soon as I stepped out of this nice cozy apartment. With nothing more to say to Aoshi I was ready to head for the door when I gasped aloud, my left wrist having been caught in the firm grip of Aoshi's left hand. His eyes did nothing but bore into my very own. They were flooded with unreadable emotions, my heart pounding heavily in my chest, as he did nothing but continue to openly gaze upon my surprised self.

"How can you…" He began in such a sultry deep voice that it made my knees weak before him. He drew closer to me, ever so slowly, as his head bent towards mine. "…like me?" He breathed out in a rush, my lips instantly parting as his dropped over mine. My hands curled into the thin material of his singlet while I lifted up on my toes, eyes drooping closed at the onslaught of jumbled feelings rushing through my body. He already knew I liked him. Whether from all the stares and flushes I gave him or from what Kaoru-chan had said I didn't know…or care right now. _He_ was kissing me! And it was _so_ good. His hungered kisses increased and my eyes snapped open and grew large as I found his smouldering gaze on me. He was taking in everything he did to me and I flushed excitedly even more. I'd never been shown so much heated attention before.

Of course it was over too soon as Aoshi drew away from me, surprise in his eyes at his forward and unexpected actions. My lips tingled and were swollen as well while Aoshi were slightly wet from my very own saliva. I'd instantly caressed his lips with my tongue and with this newfound information I felt my cheeks redden once more. We both stood there for who knows how long as I tried getting my breathing under control, my eyes moving down to my hands which were still clenching the material of his night shirt.

"You are so…so like I thought." I breathed into his chest, having slumped against him. If his hands weren't at my hips I might have collapsed in a daze to the carpet and wandered if this was a dream. With my forehead resting against his chest I didn't mind my shortness at all now. He was so hard…and yet so comfy as well. He truly was a crunchy soft batch cookie…

"I'm a what?" OH CRAP! I spoke out loud AGAIN! Darting my eyes up I could have sworn there was hilarity flashing through his eyes and instead I stepped away and laughed in embarrassment, hand flying to the back of my head to scratch my messy locks of hair. Dammit, what was I supposed to say now? How could I explain what I meant?

"So explain to me how I'm a crunchie soft batch cookie?" His eyebrow was raised, his arms now crossed over his chest as he waited for me to answer. With a growing flush on my cheeks, knowing I'd probably have one of these permanently on me all the time thanks to him, I parted my lips ready to answer.

"Something about Uncle Aoshi is hard to get through and then you have a softness which is yummy so Misao-san wants to eat you, right Misao-san?" Accccccccccck! I stared wide eyes at a yawning Ayame who was standing at the opened door of Aoshi's bedroom. When the _hell_ did she wake up? She was so damn creepy that she didn't make a noise and I'm sure by now even the tips of my ears were glowing red as Aoshi stared between the sleepy Ayame and myself.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom Ayame-chan?" Aoshi quietly questioned his niece who nodded and then headed for the bathroom since the door was open to it and the light was on so the girls knew where it was if they needed to go during the night.

With the both of us now left alone again I would not look up at him as I felt his eyes watching me as I brushed my fingers through my unruly hair. Damn there were knots all through it too. I must look like an awful sight.

"So, I'm a cookie then?" Darting ocean blue orbs to Aoshi's icy green ones I could have sworn there was a tinge of pink on his cheeks. Was it from being caught by Ayame or the fact he seemed to understand what I was trying to get at with the 'cookie term' but then maybe it was the eating part! OH NO! NOW HE KNOWS I'M A PERVERTED GIRL!

"Ah, um…well…I really should get home and shower and change and…and I'll meet you at work and…" God I was babbling like an idiot. He'd never ant me now! That's it Makimachi just go dunk your head in the toilet for you have completely ruined everything!

"Wait!" Ooooooh he was calling out to me! Its probably something like 'don't bother coming in, you're fired'. Place on a brave face Makimachi! Turning slowly around as I stood in the hallway, shoes on my feet now I met green orbs with my blue ones.

"Wait by the jeep, I'll take you home." Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? "Its not safe to walk around at this hour, so give me a few minutes to get Ayame in bed and myself dressed and I'll take you home." Oooooooooh I think I only heard about him getting dressed and meeting him at his jeep so I nodded affirmatively and walked out the door. Once it closed behind me I squealed in good fashion and then skipped towards the lift. I was in heaven, nice pretty heaven……..lalala…

XxXxXxX

It didn't take long for Aoshi to head on down dressed in…oooooooh…leather pants, another black muscle shirt and a leather jacket which fell mid thigh over the top. Without a word spoken between us I watched as he pulled the jacket from his scrumptious body and placed it over my petite shoulders.

"It's a pretty cool morning and I'm sure that jacket is doing nothing to keep you warm." Ooooooooh he'd _so_ keep me warm himself. I smiled brightly up at him as he unlocked the passenger side door before heading around to the driver's side. Quickly getting in I hugged his large jacket to me and couldn't help but take a deep breath of his musky scent.

XxXxXxX

"Did you want to come up and wait or stay here?" Oh pleeeeeeeeease come up. I knew I was practically yelling at him through my eyes and suppressed a frown as he shook his head.

"I'll wait here." Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn…

"I won't be too long." I voiced quickly and opened the door of the jeep and headed off (with his jacket still around me) and raced towards my apartment.

The entire time that I stood in the shower all I could think about was Aoshi and that kiss. I truly hoped it meant something to him like it did to me. I know he was shocked at his actions…or at least I hope it was his actions and not for the fact I wasn't the greatest kisser in the world. Hey, I hadn't had a guy in a loooooong time, so sue me! Running a brush through my hair, then throwing it on the floor I darted out of my apartment with backpack swung over my shoulder.

"Thanks for waiting." I voiced as I got into the jeep once more.

"Where's my jacket?" My eyes grew wide as I had run out without it.

"Oh crap, I'll go get it!" I voiced ready to open the door but watched as he pulled away from the curb.

"The bakery will warm up as soon as the oven's heat up, so I'll get it from you another day." And with that voiced we spoke of nothing as we headed for Shinomori Delight's. I craved discussion with him and I suppose 'so why'd you kiss me?' wasn't exactly the smartest thing to say right now or straight away for that matter. Hopping out of the vehicle as Aoshi parked it in the alleyway behind the bakery we headed on inside as soon as he unlocked it, raced to the front and turned off the alarm. While he did that I went about placing on the oven's and only for the fact I had great photographic memory of the temperatures they had been set at for the last couple of days.

XxXxXxX

The silence was killing me as we both stood side by side, Aoshi in his leather pants and muscle shirt, which I hadn't noticed until we got here that it had no sleeves so I got to see his arm muscles working fluently. As for my clothing, well I decided teasing as in action for what he did to me at his place and wore the little black skirt once more. I hadn't changed into the bakery top just yet and instead wore a little white button down top with my red bra showing underneath. My legs were freezing in this freaking skirt but there was no way I was going to stop from showing off skin to him. I would somehow get his attention no matter what!

While Aoshi walked away to place some buns in the oven's I began mixing some chocolate icing in a bowl. He came back and I could have sworn his hand glided past my butt almost wanting to grope me but not. Hohooooo, so could I possibly guess that he was a little perverted at times too and was trying to fight of the temptation that was myself? So I was getting a head of myself, but when I glanced my eyes up at him I don't really know what came over me, but the images of his lips against mine was soon another realisation as I attacked him. He stumbled back, hand scraping against the metal preparation bench because of my sudden attack on him before I quickly pulled away to grasp his reaction. Instead of looking at me he was in fact looking down at the carton of smashed eggs.

"You owe me a cartoon of eggs." Came his deep reply and with that my courage dwindled as I pulled away from his taunt body.

"Oh…I'm sor-" Eeeeeeeeeee Makmiachi Misao you are a freaking genius! I could get no further as Aoshi's lips continuously plundered my own as something inside of him had finally snapped…not that I was complaining. His hands instantly wandered down to my butt, groping the flesh there as he pulled me up his body, my legs instantly winding around his waist. Oooooooooooooooh…

XxXxXxX

It was about 6am and was coming close to opening time as we continued to silently eye each other, marvelling over the fact we'd just had sex in the back of his bakery while continuing to make the buns, breads and sweet treats for the morning rush.

Of course it wasn't exactly the most romantic place to do it, but who the hell was I to complain. He was…a master craftsman…and I don't think I could have waited any longer then to feel his bare skin against my own. Even now, as the memory replayed itself over and over to me (and the fact it ad occurred over an hour ago) I was craving his touch again already. I knew I would become addicted to Aoshi as soon as I laid eyes on him. He was an enigma…and I wanted to crack him good.

Of course it didn't all go according to plan as though he was ready for round two and so was I as I craved his touch when smoke alarms screamed aloud, both our eyes darting towards the ovens as the buns we fixed early…were being burnt to a crisp. I hadn't heard a more beautiful sound (well besides him groaning my name of course) then his soft chuckle into the skin at my neck as he still remained half over me (and within me) while I was on the cool bench, legs having by now fallen from his waist.

And so we had cooled down, regained our composure and got back to work, but not of course without the occasional caress or liplock here and there. He was just so addictive…and I think to a certain degree I was too to him as well. Makimachi, you have done yourself proud!

Now if only I could keep my hands from him while the customers began to show up was going to be the biggest test I'd ever have to face, because right now I was standing behind him and groping his buttocks through his leather pants.

# To be continued #


	7. Chapter 7

****

Glazed Affections

Don't touch him Misao. No matter how close he stands beside you, do _not _touch him for fear of loosing what little control you have and do him right in front of customers. Hmm, definitely _not_ a good idea, especially when I'm so greedy and want his royal sexiness all to myself. Hehehehe…

"Misao-san, you are in an awfully good mood today." An elderly gentleman who was like the spitting image of Jiya voiced to me as I handed him his loaves of fruit loaf.

"Well the sun is shining and I haven't been fired so all is great in the world!" I happily chirped back, listening to the man laugh at my words. If I remain my ever genki self then I'm sure nothing could ever be obvious. "Thank you for coming, see you another day." I watched the old man walk off and sighed. I really was beginning to miss my Jiya. No, think happy thoughts Misao! Aoshi-sama naked! No, no, no… Think happy, non-perverted thoughts.

"I'll be with you in a moment." I voiced to a customer who just walked in as I bounced out the back to fill up the empty tray with more vanilla slices and instantly found Aoshi at the counter decorating some sponge cakes. Slowly moving towards him I was becoming worried that he hadn't once looked my way or voiced anything of what occurred. It appeared I would have to do the questioning.

"A-Ano, what's going to happen now?" Remain calm Misao. Oh crap, he's staring at you with that slightly confused look and that slight pout…or is it a frown on his lips. Either way, it's _so_ hard to resist him!

"Meaning?" Kami-sama please don't make me explain this situation and turn beetroot red while doing it.

"W-Well…" I knew it, I'm flushed already, I can feel it. "I…I'm not someone who can just randomly forget about what happened not too long ago."

"…" Oh great, Mr Silence had just reared its ugly head at me.

"Look, I know it's a little weird and was done in the most weirdest of places but…"

"Yes it was. And you were the one to bring this into the work environment."

"You started this!" I raised my voice, in a screechy hushed whisper. Lord knows we didn't need any customers knowing about the little slap and tickle in the back of the bakery. Well, more then a slap and tickle. Oh, bad yummy thoughts Misao, move on, glare at him instead, it might actually work!

"I started this…" I only just caught that mumbled whisper as Aoshi stared down at his gloved hands. The sponge cakes were obviously forgotten for now.

"A-Aoshi…san? Are you…alright?" Oh my, I can't believe I just referred to him by his first name, but he was acting so strangely though.

"I started this…" He repeated and this time his eyes had lifted to stare over at me. I scratched the back of my head, feeling the flush creep to my cheeks, as I didn't really want to blame everything entirely on him.

"U-Um, its okay Aoshi-san. You don't have to be so surprised since…well…I really was the one to jump you and at the most inappropriate time as well."

"I _actually_ started this…" Well he for goodness sakes stop…OH! His hands…his soft hands, which were now out of gloves by the way were actually caressing my cheeks! Ooooooooh he _is_ a damn fine kisser too. Kah, he's kissing me again!

"Sumimasen, is anyone there?" Aoshi's lips broke from mine at the intrusion as a male voice spoke from the main bakery section. I patted down my apron, placed locks of hair behind my ears and chewed on my lip. Yep, I was still me for sure.

"We should continue to work and discuss this…situation at a later time." Good plan…

I watched him leave first with a new set of gloves on and a tray full of sponge cakes. Taking deep breaths I was just about to head out (now standing at the door) when I heard another elderly man talking to Aoshi on the side.

"I'm glad to see a bubbly young woman has come into your life Aoshi-san." Oh crap, I couldn't be obvious in what had transpired between us hours ago could I? Oh please don't tell me he could read the invisible sign of 'just got laid' on my forehead. "It brings back memories of a certain young woman that used to run around this very store as happy as Misao-san."

"I'm sure I was only a child then and cannot remember it myself." Aoshi remarked in a bland voice. I felt it was time to show myself and skipped back into the main store area, placed the slices into the fridge cabinets and served a young man who had been in here for quite some time yesterday taking up a bit of my time.

"Ah, Misao-san, you look as lovely as always."

"Seta-san, it's nice to see you again." I voiced to the smiling short male. He seemed like a nice guy and all, but really the things he talked about were just so…weird. Not that there was anything wrong with him, I mean he was very sweet, always producing smiles and little flirtatious teases, nothing too bad. It was fun…and with eyes watching me it seemed like a Makimachi tradition to peeve off the man you wanted would soon come about. "So what will you be having today?"

"Is there by any chance a slice of Misao-san anywhere?" I laughed at this, knowing ever since he first came into the store a flirty chemistry worked between us like this. He also spoke this in a low whisper so as not to "put off" any other customers. There were after all, some very traditional elderly couples in here.

"Oh you know I'm never on special, so what will it be?" I spoke a little louder as I walked closer to Aoshi who had been listening to the old man talking about the news last night, though his eyes were very much trained on myself. The plan to torture Aoshi-sama would soon come into play again.

"Oh well maybe next time then huh? I'll take a dozen donuts please." I watched him wink at me, knowing this was a playful wink as though he _knew_ I had the hots for Aoshi and was helping me along, while Aoshi himself was now glaring at my back. Obsessed much?

"Here you go." I handed the donut bag to Soujiro and he gave me the money. I rang it out on the register and gave him change then waved him goodbye. Through our little flirty play Aoshi had stiffly served the other customers having stopped his conversation short with the elderly man. I sighed as I bowed to the last customer for the lunch rush and hummed lightly past Aoshi as I went to refill the muffins. It was a given, especially with eyes on my every move and every "bend at the knees" I did in this short skirt that Aoshi liked me, he definitely liked me. This was too much fun.

XxXxXxX

"Ah, a job well done." I voiced happily and tiredly as I stretched my arms above my head while flipping the 'open' sign to 'close' and turning on the alarm. I'll head out the back tonight and stroll on home. I needed to go to the grocery store and pick up some instant ramen or something for an easy dinner.

"Thanks for your hard work Aoshi-sama."

"Aoshi-sama?" I blushed red as I walked past him and felt his questioning gaze on me. Quick Misao think of lame excuse.

"Err, sorry about that. Old habit of referring to someone who teaches me something. You don't mind do you?" Look cute and pout Misao, it'll work in the end.

"I suppose not." Came his unsure reply as I headed into the bathroom to pick up my bag. I couldn't be bothered changing as I stepped into the alleyway. Clean up duties went really fast tonight. Somehow the two of us had automatically gotten into a routine. Aoshi cleaned the back, while I cleared the front and wiped down the fridge counters and restocked the drink machine. Piece of cake. Oh cake, I could sure go for a slice right about now.

"Do you want this left over cake?" Freaky, we were on the same level. I happily snavelled the cake into a box and was on my way, waving a silent goodbye to Aoshi and strolling down the alleyway. Even if I did want to talk about the sex we had, my body seemed to crave sleep instead.

I was just out of the alleyway when I listened to Aoshi's jeep start up and he was reversing out and was now currently idling beside me.

"Jump in, I'll give you a lift home Misao. Besides, I need to collect my jacket from you." Well I couldn't possibly refuse such an offer and especially when my feet were crying out for me _not_ to walk on them for the rest of the evening. The ride was silent and tension was on his shoulders and I knew it was because of a certain smiling young man.

"Seta-san seems like a nice guy." I voiced while watching Aoshi's reaction from the corner of my eyes. Hmm, nothing, must continue on then. "He sure does smile a lot, but it suits him to always be chirpy like that." A screech of tires made me jolt against the seatbelt as I peered over at Aoshi.

"We are here, I'll come up and grab my jacket." He was out of the car in a flash and it was _I _who had to follow him into _my_ apartment building. Maybe I was making things worse? Maybe I shouldn't tease? Ooooooh what the hell… As we stood at my door I opened it up and voiced my next "punch line" to Aoshi.

"I have to admit, he does have a small cuteness about him." I'm sure if I were a moth right now I'd be burning in the fiery death glare that I was receiving right at my back.

"For those remarks you get no wall-sex now."

"WHAT!" I screeched loudly, thanking the lord my door had been closed. My eyes were wide as I watched Aoshi tap the wall he was currently standing at. "It is after all, very sturdy." Oh my god, was this really happening? And before I could produce anymore thoughts, my mind went blank and my body turned to utter jelly as I was trapped in Aoshi's embrace. His lips hungry searched out mine as he ravished them senseless. His lips darted from my swollen ones as he lapped hungrily against my neck, I not being able to keep the groan in check as I arched to give him more room. Hands fisted in clothing as we practically tore the material away from our heated skin. His touch burned my senses, making me powerless as he pulled my underwear down to my ankles.

"You _are_ perverted Misao." I flushed at his hot words against my ear, feeling all he things he was doing to me at once. I clutched at his shoulders; my eyes snapping open when I felt my back hit the wall of my apartment. Oh god, he really was going to take me against the wall. Just the thought sent a shock wave through my body. It wouldn't be long now…

"Spread your legs." Was his husky order and without thought I did as he asked. I was his prisoner to do what he will with and felt his hands cup my butt as he lifted me up the wall, my legs moving swiftly around his waist, locking my ankles in place. It felt strange at this point in time that there wasn't a shred of nervousness or embarrassment for the simple fact I was completely naked and very much pinned against the wall by his body. He was very clothed, but the material was loose and wrinkled…and any other thoughts no longer mattered when an intrusion came. Aoshi panted against my throat, hot breath fanning against my already flushed skin. And then, it began. At first it felt a little uncomfortable until I leaned forward, arms wrapped around Aoshi's shoulders as I moaned against his throat. I couldn't take much more of this pleasurable onslaught.

"Oh god…AH!" I always had a tendency that when I was enjoying myself excessively it was a given I would cry out my satisfaction and hope it brought a jolt of pleasure and satisfaction to my lover. Aoshi was no exception. He was the best lay I'd ever had and with a last sensual cry of his name escaping my lips I orgasmed. I slumped against his clothed body, feeling his shirt stick to my sweaty skin. If it wasn't for Aoshi's slightly shaky arms holding my buttocks in place I'm sure I would have happily slid to the floor in exhaustion. Boy this guy really gave me one hell of a workout.

"I'm not through with you yet." What did he just say? As Aoshi walked, having pin pointed out where my bedroom was, I felt my cheeks flush when he headed that way, the both of us still joined together. He sat down on the mattress, me on top of him this time. "You _are_ ready." He murmured as he pulled me down for a smouldering kiss. Without much thought we began again.

"Ooooooooh…" I moaned aloud, my nerves heightened with what Aoshi was doing to me. I looked down with hazy orbs into his heated gaze. The feeling of leather pants stroking against my thighs was just…unexplainable. Aoshi was now shirtless and I stroked my hands down his developed muscles. His skin formed a small amount of sweat as I leaned forward to lick at his chest.

"Misao…" Oh that croaky voice in need of me was really affective. As we continued on, the headboard bashed against the wall and the mattress springs squeaked in time or out of time with our movements. I groaned to the ceiling while Aoshi grunted. I screamed Aoshi's name and then all went bad as there was a loud creaking sound and then a heavy crash, a squeal escaping my lips as I toppled against Aoshi's chest. We both puffed heavily as I looked about my dully-lit room. My bed, my pride and joy queen size bed that I'd had for over five years, had finally cracked under the pressure of Aoshi and I. We lay in a heap with crumbled pieces of splinted wood lying on the mattress with us. I finally took notice that while Aoshi had one hand around my waist, his body slightly twitching, his left hand was shaking above his head, his arm holding up the headboard from dropping down on top of us.

"Oh god…" I mumbled against his chest and couldn't help but laugh. When would there ever be a moment where something wouldn't go wrong.

Finally rolling off the hunky guy beneath me I watched as Aoshi positioned the headboard so it wouldn't fall over us and then he slumped back down on the mattress. I felt a little sticky and briefly smiled at him before sitting up and with back turned to him carefully cleaned myself up. Once I turned back around, I found Aoshi had placed himself back into his briefs and leather pants even though the button and zip were undone. Silently as he lay on his back, I began to wonder what he was thinking as he looked up at my ceiling but didn't know how to bring it up and instead carefully placed my head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat slow down. I was waiting for him to get up and leave, but he never did. Aoshi took a deep breath, head shifting slightly as I lay mine just under his chin and felt a rumble in his chest.

"Oh, there it is." Came his tired reply and I cracked an eye open to see his leather jacket placed perfectly on a bed post that was miraculously still standing in place. His hand lifted up to finger the material of it before dropping to my hair where he massaged it through my messy strands. It was really quite relaxing as his fingers moved through my hair and the other ran up and down my back.

Seta-san, I owe you big for this one.

Xx To be continued xX

Authors Notes: Well, here it is, short and sweet and straight to the sex. ; You wouldn't think any less of me would you Minna-san? Well this should be done in…hmm…three more chapters. Yattaa! Spelling and grammar bad, very bad.


	8. Chapter 8

**Glazed Affections**

It was impossible. There was no way I could ever stop looking at the man sleeping soundly beside me. I'd been rudely awaken by an accidental smack to my shoulder thanks to Aoshi. My watch alarm had gone off telling me it was a new day. Not only that as I flipped it off that was the exact time I'd been smacked by Aoshi, he probably thinking it was his own alarm clock. Turning over I saw Aoshi resting on his side facing me, his facial features slack from there usual seriousness. His long lashes fanned over his cheeks, while he brought in silent deep breaths. He truly was a beautiful man. The pale light streamed into through the doorway of my room as I hadn't turned off any lamps from the living area. Instantly my face flushed when I trailed my eyes down Aoshi's strong physique to see him only in his briefs now. If I sat up on the bed and leaned over to check Aoshi out I'm sure because his briefs were riding so low against his hips that he'd be showing off his butt crack to me. Who would have thought that someone so professional during the day could ever look so young, so adorable and so slack in sleep?

"What shall I do with you?" I couldn't help but whisper as I lay my head back down on my pillow. Aoshi's right arm lay under him as his own pillow, while his left was slightly stretched out before me, my fingers unable to resist stroking his hand. God they worked magic on me.

Scratching my stomach absently I flicked on my watch light to check the time once more. Perhaps I really should wake him up. We'd been distracted yesterday because of certain reasons and I really didn't want to be the reason if his business began to loose profits and sales. And then it began – the little voices of 'Work Misao' and 'Pleasure Misao' began to annoy me as I stared over at Aoshi.

_You should wake him up, his business is important._ Work Misao would say to me, hands on hips, eyes narrowed and tapping her foot expectantly.

_But I'm important too._ Pleasure Misao would mumble and with a stupid pleading look on her face (naked by the way) and with large dewy eyes.

Argh, why couldn't they just both leave me alone so I had free time to gaze upon 'Mr Sexy' lying in my now broken bed? Hmm, would it be bad if I asked him to go halves in buying me a new bed since he helped break it? No that would be bad Misao. Be thankful you got a job (and sex) out of him.

_Do you think he'd be pleased if his usual routine of waking up to go to work is broken?_ I narrowed my eyes at Work Misao voicing this. Damn you bitch! I knew Aoshi was one for routine, even only being in his presence for several days. He was just so professional, so organised, so punctual and stern and so damn sexy in leather…

Oh god, Pleasure Misao, leave me the _hell_ alone! I'm already finding it hard not to glomp him right now! Groaning at these thoughts I rolled away from Aoshi and landed on my carpeted floor. Man I hope that wasn't some sharp object poking into my butt.

Scrambling to my feet realising it was just a discarded old shoe of mine I began creeping out of my room, but of course the ever 'klutz' Makimachi soon came out as I fell over another pair of shoes and landed with a loud thump right in front of my doorway. All this very butt naked by the way. Lifting myself up, I sat on my shins, back to my bed as I picked up the shoe (Aoshi's shoe) I'd fallen over trying to be stealthy, glared at it before throwing it into the living room.

"What are you doing?" I felt a small 'ack' escape my lips as that deep voice as it was not supposed to penetrate the silence of the apartment. I glanced over my shoulder, brushing messy locks of hair away so I could see him and found Aoshi lying on his stomach looking over at me. Most of his body was covered in shadows but the pale light flickered over his facial features as he blinked the sleep from his eyes, several bangs sticking in all different directions.

"I'm…err…" Great, I had no words for him as he remained lying on my bed, arms cupping his chin as he dug his elbows into the mattress gazing quietly at my _naked_ form.

"Are you awake because its time for work?"

"Yes!" I spoke a little too loudly. He'd just given me the best excuse. "I was just about to head for the bathroom then come back and wake you up when I was done. See you soon." I stumbled to my feet, cheeks warm with a blush because I ran from him naked, my braided hair swishing behind me as I felt his heated stare right at my butt. Argh, what a pervert! Wait, wasn't that me?

It didn't take long for me to jump into the shower, warm water streaming down my back as I tried to wake up. I was also trying desperately _not_ to think of any thoughts of Aoshi in this very shower stall with me.

"Misao?"

"GAAAAAAAH!" I screeched out and practically plastered myself to the tiled wall in the stall as I gazed with squinting eyes through the fogged glass to see Aoshi in my bathroom.

"Do you have any tea in your kitchen?" My heart pounded in my ears. Tea? All he wanted was tea? Hmm, why did that seem a little disappointing to me?

"Err…yeah in the cupboard above the kettle. It should be in the blue pottery dish." I listened to the door close quietly and slumped against the wall. Phew, I don't think I could take another round of banging Aoshi just yet. I was sort of sore and all. He just knew how to pleasure me to the brink of insanity. Hehe, Misao-chan you just rhymed. Wait, what was I doing in here? Showering, yes showering was goooooooood, Aoshi thoughts are baaaaaaaaad.

Humming to myself I tucked my plush towel around me and headed off to my bedroom. Quickly glancing my eyes to the kitchen, I found Aoshi standing at the counter looking very sleepily at the kettle when it began to whistle. He turned it off before I finally noticed he was dressed back in his leather pants and his grey shirt as he padded on bare feet to investigate where I kept my cups. That is when I took note he in fact had his shirt unbuttoned and the same for his pants. Why did the scenario of Aoshi making tea, in my apartment, after just coming from my bedroom seem so appealing?

"Um…" Crap that wasn't really me was it? I slowly watched Aoshi turn half way around. Yep it was my stupid voice again. My eyes couldn't seem to break from his taunt muscles on his abdomen constricting here and there at his movements as he gazed my way. "Err…good morning…" I felt my face flush as I stood before him in a flimsy towel, strands of hair damp while most of it was pinned messily to the top of my head.

"Good morning…" He murmured back quietly, our eyes not once moving from each others. Why did it always have to feel this awkward? "How do you take your tea?"

"Straight up, like you." I watched his eyebrow rise at that and it didn't take long for the snickering of Pleasure Misao to assault me as I finally realised how that sounded. And so, my flush was back, ten fold as I waved my arms around trying to explain.

"No, no, no that came out wrong! I mean straight up as in how you drink it!" And then I fled the living area and closed the door of my bedroom to change and hide the remainder of my darkening blush. Argh, if only I could pound out Pleasure Misao from my brain for at least two minutes and have a non perverted conversation with Aoshi or at least think non perverted thoughts while talking to him.

Creaking the door open I was finally dressed in black trousers, black tank top and white work shirt over the top as it rested comfortably at my hips. The 'Shinomori Delights' shirt was in dire need of a clean and so I'll do that tonight. I'm sure Aoshi wouldn't mind me wearing this. I made my way further into the living area and saw Aoshi sitting on one of the bar stools in the kitchen looking quietly over at me.

"Ah, hey, you don't mind me wearing this today do you? I haven't washed the bakery shirt, being distracted and all." Calm Misao, remain calm and gulp down you tea. "Ack, that's hot!" I groaned at the scolding tea moving down my throat as I stood on the other side of the counter.

"I only just made it Misao." Came his bland reply and I hated it. How could he be so damn casual at a time like this? He was sitting in my apartment, after just having sex with me and being too damn stoic about it! "You seem frustrated." He spoke once more, my eyes darting to his as I took note he was pouring me another cup of tea.

"I'm thinking…" I grumbled out, snatching the toast he had made right from his fingers and shoved it into my mouth. Yeah good one Misao, show him 'Pig' Misao. That'll get him going and wanting you more and more. "How can you be so casual? It's like this is something you do all the time and don't become phased over it." Oh great, now 'Snappy' Misao was being shown. Yes, just continuously show him or your bad moods, he won't be bothered by it at all.

"No this is actually the first time."

"First time for what may I ask?" I snapped once more, gulping down the tea again.

"To share the breakfast I made with a lover." My eyes grew wide at his reasoning and I watched as he stood up and headed back into my room. Now how could he voice that so damn plainly, walk off while doing so and yet here I was thinking it was one of the sweetest things I had ever heard. Misao, you are a twisted girl. Quickly getting up I found him sitting on my mattress and placing on his socks, his shirt now buttoned.

"Did you just say lover?" I couldn't help but ask, thinking my mind was playing tricks on me. Aoshi had just tied up the shoelace on one of his boots up as he flickered his eyes up at my fidgeting self.

"What do you want me to say Misao? This is my first time having tea and toast with my shag of the week?" I fisted my hands at my sides, not liking the sarcasm he voiced and stepped forward, my hands resting against his shoulders, making Aoshi unable to rise from the mattress.

"I'm not…a shag of the week…am I?" Oh great and now came 'Insecurity' Misao to the rescue, not! With eyes pleadingly looking down at Aoshi I watched as his hands raised to press against my hips dragging me closer to him.

"It hasn't been a week, so that doesn't comply with you." I furrowed my eyebrows at that. If he was trying to make a joke, it wasn't very funny. "Secondly, I'd like to think something else could go on between us besides the great sex, but now isn't the time to discuss it." I hated the way he voiced that so sultrily, so deeply to me as I observed him tilt his head back, one hand pulling mine down so he could craze his lips against mine. I was putty in his damn hands! It didn't take long for my knees to turn jelly as I fell into Aoshi's arms, his tongue invading my mouth now. God how was it he could tame my temper by a mere kiss?

"Work…" I muffled against him as a reminder. "We've got to go to work…" Again I mumbled against him before pulling my lips from his knowing if I went any further he'd be a very naked Aoshi. Instead I clung to his shoulders, sitting up on my knees in between his legs.

"I suppose…" Came his uncertain answer which was definitely not like him, but butterflies began to flutter in my stomach once more as I felt the brush of fingers just at the top of my buttoned jeans. Oooooooooooooooooh…

"No, we must! I can't…" I pulled away then, lifting myself to my feet while straightening out my tank top and white shirt.

"You can't what?" He voiced as he stood up, limping slightly because of the fact he only had one shoe on. His other of course had been thrown into my living room.

"Um, well, sleep with you again." I watched him freeze as he turned to look over his shoulder at me. Was that sadness in his eyes?

"So we are finished then?" Finished? What was he blabbering about? My eyes grew wide as I finally took notice of my vague stupid answer.

"Gah, I've got to stop being so stupid!" And I smacked the side of my head at that.

"Misao…?" His voice had changed. Was that slight worry I heard?

"I didn't mean _not _sleeping with you ever again. I mean just not now because I'm err…a little sore." I'm certain my face was once again ten shades of red as I scratched awkwardly at the back of my neck. "I'm sorry for making you think I didn't want you, because you know I really do." Wait, am I embarrassing myself even more? His lips had parted at my words and his eyes were slightly wider behind his still messy bangs. Ah, I really wanted to rake my fingers through those silky locks.

"You…want me?" Did he truly doubt that? How could such a sexy being like him, with so much skill in continuously arousing my senses to new heights doubt himself so?

"How could I not? Do you have any idea how sex- I mean special you are?" Okay granted he is like a total bishonen, but perhaps that wasn't the greatest way to go about telling him he drove me wild. I placed my hands against my cheeks at my blurted words. I knew I was getting in too deep and way too fast as well, but my eyes grew wide when strong arms were around me and a head rested atop of mine.

Aoshi and I remained that way for I don't know how long, but there we were in my living room and he was hugging me tightly to him, not allowing me to look up at him either. Was there emotions showing on his face, not wishing for me to see a weakness perhaps? I of course had no time to think this over too long as he'd finally let go, placed on his shoe and tied it up.

"We should be going. We are now _really_ behind as I've yet to grab my own things from my apartment." I rushed to my bedroom to grab my bag and my keys and then quickly made my way to the door where Aoshi waited for me. I locked my apartment and we remained side by side staring at nothingness as we headed for the ground floor. Once there Aoshi unlocked his jeep and we both got in.

The drive was quiet as he left the jeep in neutral when we arrived at his own apartment complex. I watched from inside his vehicle as Aoshi walked quickly into the building. I'm kind of glad I wasn't invited up because I'm definitely sure we wouldn't have left and then the bakery would have been mysteriously closed and Aoshi would then have a lot of concerned customers.

"So hoooooooooot…" I moaned to myself as I flicked on Aoshi's air-conditioning. The air outside was terribly humid and I wondered what was up with the weather these days. It'd been quite cool yesterday morning and now it was humid all of a sudden. It instantly began to make me think of Aoshi, knowing he could be both of those as well. Business hours he was his stone cold professional self, not giving anything away and after hours, boy was he steaming hot.

I didn't have to wait long to see Aoshi rushing out of his apartment building, his eyes blanketed by drenched bangs glancing down at his own watch as he placed it on. Yep, we were definitely running late for sure. He jumped into his jeep, droplets of water spraying everywhere as he did so. Mm, he looked good wet. I listened to his tires burn rubber as Aoshi sped down the quiet streets of Tokyo to get to the bakery. It didn't take long for guilt to begin to slowly fill my stomach because I was partly at fault for the lateness.

Xx Shinomori Delights xX

I'd never seen Aoshi work so fast then he was now. No wonder he slept soundly when his body hit a mattress as I'm sure this is how fast he'd work or perhaps even faster if it was just himself for hours on end. At the determined look in his facial features I decided that today was going to be my very first professional day of being completely serious.

"Yosh! Lets do our best today Aoshi-sama!" I voiced aloud before grabbing what he asked of me, also while noticing the rise of his eyebrow at the change in my face and voice. There was no more time to think on such trivial matters. Makimachi Misao – Professional Assistant – was going to be known as of today!

Xx Hours later… xX

"Doomo Arigatou…" I voiced to the last customer that walked out of the bakery. Sighing lightly as no others came in for about five minutes I finally headed out the back to refill some of the trays.

"Misao?"

"Hai?" I turned to see Aoshi in his usual attire of black pants (not leather this time) and his white bakery shirt with black buttons and his bakers hat too.

"Why did you change?" Change? I looked down at myself wondering what he was on about. "Not your attire, your attitude? Why is there all of a sudden a serious outlook about you?" My eyes grew wide as I stopped placing mini lemon meringue pies on one of the trays.

"Well, I thought you might like it that way. You are so serious at work that I wanted to be the same. I want to take this job seriously so you'll understand that I too can separate personal matters from business." There was that flicker in his eyes again. What was that look for?

"Misao, I never asked that of you. In fact, I've had several customers question if you weren't feeling well today."

"But I'm fine."

"True, but I believe they miss your usual high spirited attitude. Where have all the smiles gone? It seems your smiled bring in more clientele."

"My smiles bring clientele?" How odd that such a change could drop sales. Was I really that bubbly that people liked me that way?

"Aa…" I nodded my head, my smile breaking wider over my face as I placed a small spring into my step and turned my head away from Aoshi when I heard the bell chime telling me customers had come inside.

"Arigatou…" I voiced to him before heading for the main area. I was just about to voice a good afternoon to the customers, to make sure they knew the energetic Makimachi Misao was back, but instead caught a small confession.

"I missed it as well." And with that coming from Aoshi, those words brought along 'Klutz' Misao once more as I tripped over my own feet, stumbling into the bakery but couldn't fall to the tiled ground as a strong arm wrapped around my waist while another helped me grip the tray of pies I nearly lost. He was just so…warm. Clapping snapped me from my daze as I felt Aoshi straighten us up and I came face to face with four customers gazing over at us.

"Nice save Shinomori-san." One man voiced while two young females, probably my age blushed, which in turn got me blushing as Aoshi's arm was _still_ wrapped around me. Oh crap, think non perverted thoughts Misao.

"Here is your tray of pies Misao." I laughed lightly as Aoshi handed it back to me, his face not changing at all when we had an audience and I quickly took it from him and placed it back into the counter and closed the door. Taking a deep breath to face the two girls giving me knowing looks I chanted to myself while asking them what they'd like.

I could be professional and high spirited at the same time and not think about how Aoshi's body felt as he leaned fully over me to save me from smacking to the ground once more. Yeah, I could not think about how he being so close got my heart pounding and my senses screaming. Damn… It was going to be one _long_ afternoon.

Xx To be continued xX


	9. Chapter 9

**Glazed Affections**

"Thank you for coming, please come again tomorrow." I voiced to the last customer as I bowed before them and then closed the door behind them. With a sigh I flipped the 'open' sign to 'closed' and then locked the door. Aoshi had been out the back for most of the afternoon, trusting me with the front of the store as I once more happily bounced around getting everyone's orders. I didn't mind being busy, but boy were these hours long. Sitting inelegantly on a milk crate I began restacking the bottles of soft drink and different flavoured milks into the fridge.

As I hummed along with a song being softly played on the radio (thanks to me begging Aoshi to turn it on so there was some background noise) I was interrupted by tapping on the glass front door.

"I'm sorry but we are closed, please come tomorrow." I voiced first and then turned to see a smiling woman with two certain girls making faces at me through the glass. I waved and got up from my seated position and unlocked the door allowing them inside.

"Sagara-san, konbanwa." I voiced to Aoshi's sister as she smiled politely at me.

"I see that dear brother of mine has you working hard. Oh, please call me Megumi as well." I nodded my head. Wow she was kind of nice after all.

"So how was your trip?" It was better to be nice to Aoshi's sister considering I was sleeping with her brother, well not that she knew of this news.

"It was nice and relaxing, but of course Sano always misses his little girls even if it's only been five minutes." Megumi voiced as she pat her daughters on the head and we listened to them giggle happily.

"Ah, Shinomori-san is out the back if you need to see him." It's best to make sure I called him 'Shinomori-san' in front of her as well. Don't need to give anything away.

"Mm, he doesn't need to look after the girls this Sunday so he has a free day to catch up on sleep. I thought I'd be my loving sister self and come tell him." I watched her walk under the counter to head for the back. "You girls behave for Misao-san alright?" The two little rascals nodded their heads and stood beside me as they handed me the flavoured milks as we stacked them into their respected shelves.

"Misao-san, come quickly!" At the urgency in Megumi's voice I sprung up from my seated place, knocking over some milk and scampered towards her as she ushered me into the back of the bakery where my eyes…met a sleeping Aoshi. With heart slowly returning to normal I turned to face Megumi as she smiled loving over at Aoshi, who was oblivious to our stares.

"He truly does work himself to death. I'm sure he thinks he has to for not helping father when we were younger. Perhaps he thinks this is a way of apologizing to his spirit." Oh no that meant their father had passed on. I stared up at Megumi and then turned my eyes back to Aoshi. He was slumped against the large double doors where he'd usually get his bulk deliveries from, slouched on another milk crate and head tilted to the side. His bakery shirt had several buttons undone while his baker hat sat on his lap.

"Isn't he sweet, just innocently sleeping like that?"

"Tell me about it. Whenever he sits down I know he's going to fall asleep." Oh crap! My eyes grew wide at that instant reply from me as I stood stiffly as Megumi turned to look down at me. Could she read between those lines? Could she tell I knew more about Aoshi's sleeping pattern then most people would?

"I see…" Came her mumbled reply and I knew it wasn't a good thing. So of course, in this dire need to explain the situation without blurting out all the truth along the way, 'Babbling' Misao was soon heard.

"Oh no, you got it wrong Megumi-san, Aoshi-san just works himself to death as I'm sure you are aware and I was merely stating that I've caught him resting once or twice while he sits down on a bed…I'm mean crate!" Argh, just swallow me whole floor, I don't need to have amused maroon eyes gazing intently at me as my cheeks reddened. I listened to her laugh lightly, which kind of grated on my nerves and instead stood by the archway between the front and back of the bakery as Megumi quietly headed for Aoshi. My eyes softened as I watched her brush his bangs away before placing a light kiss against his forehead. He stirred at the disturbance and rubbed at his sleep filled eyes.

"Megumi, what is that matter? Has something happened to Sano or the girls?"

"No, just waking you from your beauty sleep, ne Misao-san?" I desperately tried to fight the blush creeping to my cheeks and with icy eyes gazing over at me I laughed lightly, one hand behind my head and then scampered away to make sure Ayame and Suzume hadn't burned the place down…or more importantly spilt anything on the floor.

"Misao-san look!" I found all the milks in the wrong area and sighed lightly as I sat down on the milk crate. I'd be here for at least another 20 minutes.

"Misao-san did we do it wrong?" Argh, damn those pouting big brown eyes.

"Its okay, I'm sure Uncle Aoshi would be very proud of you helping me stack the fridge for him."

"Really?" They piped up, always wanting to be in the good books of their favourite Uncle it seemed.

"Aa, I am proud." Came the sultry deep voice from behind us, the girls' eyes widening as they saw their Uncle before running over to latch onto his legs.

"You didn't come home last night." They yelled at him, pouting eyes and trembling lips in check. I quickly turned away, restacking the fridge so _none_ of them would see the darkening flush on my cheeks as to _why_ he hadn't come home.

"Gomen, I'll make it up to the both of you. I had been distracted last night, so on Sunday we'll spend the day in the park alright?"

"Actually Aoshi, Sano is taking the girls to the theme park this weekend like he promised three weeks ago. A little late, but he keeps his promises."

"Then we shall go another day. I'll close up shop early just to spend extra time with you girls alright?"

"HAI!" They happily chirped.

"So what was this distraction?" A coke bottle slipped from my hands, hit the tiled flooring and rolled away from me.

"Oops…" I voiced and thanked Suzume-chan as she raced to grab it and handed it back to me with her big cheesy smile on her face. Ah, too adorable…

"Ooooooooh…" I cringed lightly at Megumi's knowing 'oh' and fought off another blush.

"Misao-san, are you okay? Your face is all red!" Suzume-chan decided to yell at the top of her lungs. Dammit, stupid, stupid bodily functions reacting to words that always had something to do with Aoshi.

"Could we have a small chat Aoshi?" Oh god, what was she going to say? Don't fraternize with the employee? She's so tiny and not your type? The options were endless as 'Insecurity' Misao reared her ugly little head once more. As I was lost in bad thoughts not knowing how long Aoshi and Megumi were going to be, I jumped when a hand was placed on my shoulder as I turned to see Megumi smiling 'sisterly' down at me.

"Now you two behave…and no hanky panky during business hours." My eyes grew wide, I falling off the crate as she had whispered this to me. What the _hell_ did Aoshi say to her! "See you later." I watched her practically skip out of the bakery with her daughters, my mouth hanging open and face beet red.

"Misao?"

"GAH!" I yelled in fright, heart pounding I stared up at Aoshi who was standing right behind me. How long had he _been_ there for? This family was just full of light walkers that got pleasures in freaking poor me out!

"You really shouldn't let Megumi provoke you like that?" Argh, well excuse me for not wanting to let everyone know (including your damned sister) about our personal love affairs!

"Yeah well excuse me for being just a little freaked out at what she said to me. It's like she knew!"

"She does…"

"WHAT!" I snapped my head up, blinking several times at his out stretched hand wanting to help me up from the floor.

"She's my sister and unfortunately because of that she can guess things straight away. Think of it like a strange sixth sense she has because of her being a doctor." I pouted up at him for he was taking this a little _too_ casually, but it's not like I could argue with him. Instead I grabbed his hand and was lifted to my feet. This was way too complicated for my usually laid back lifestyle.

"Misao, do you think…"

"I've got some shopping to do, I'll see you tomorrow." And before I knew it, my apron was off; I was out the back and grabbing my bag. I didn't even want to hear what he was trying to say to me and instead headed on my way with not even a smile or a wave from me. What happened to the genki Misao I knew, that he knew and liked? Argh, I needed to stop thinking about him and just do some shopping, eat a hearty meal and not instant ramen and get a nice long sleep in my comfortable bed. Oh, my bed, that's right, I don't have one anymore. Turning down another street I found a 'Bed-o-Rama' store and walked inside. Great I'd have to cut into my savings for all my textbooks and first semester tuition and get the cheapest thing here.

Xx Some time later… xX

I sat on my couch having just finished off fish, rice and steamed vegetables as I watched a comedy station. I really needed a good laugh as I sat in a pair of baggy sweat pants and jumper. I'd just blown off Aoshi, the one thing that had seem to become so stable in my life so I could work out what was wrong with me. Slapping my face to get a hold of myself I placed my dishes into the sink and was ready to bring out the cookie ice cream when there was a knock at my door. Glancing at the clock on the oven it read 11:59 and I knew it was now hopeless for me to get some sleep. Hell I don't even think I constructed the bed base properly in my room for me to test it out, so I guess the couch would do.

Trudging down the hallway at the persistent knocking I grumbled an 'okay I'm coming already' as I unlocked the door and unhooked the security chain. Perhaps Kaoru had a fight with Himura? Maybe Jiya was unsuspectingly coming to visit? It'd just be like that old geezer to show up unannounced.

"Yeah, what is it?" I pulled the door open, eyes widening as I found dark green eyes (slightly narrowed by the way) looking down at me.

"A-Aoshi wha-" With eyes wide I never did get my question out as he took one step into my apartment before his lips had hungrily molded over mine, both hands holding the back of my head as he plunged his tongue into my warm depths. My breath hitched at this onslaught as we stood in my hallway, which was the only light on besides my kitchen one and with the door open too. Thankfully (before I could faint) Aoshi pulled away, his broad chest heaving for air just like mine was as he stared down at me, his hands still cupping my upturned head.

"Do you really think I'd let you leave me like that?" Leave him, what was he on about now? "At least tell me what is troubling you Misao. Let me help." He murmured before his tongue flickered over my swollen pink and parted lips. Oh god I was falling under his spell already.

"No, stop!" I pushed him away at that, watching as he quietly stared down at me with that oh so delicious disheveled look. I waved him quickly inside my home, knowing I couldn't turn him away when he'd come to see me and shut the door. As he sat on my battered couch I paced the floor beside it.

"Aoshi, I like you, I really do, but there has to be a limit of what goes on, you know? We can't just work and then bang each other senseless thinking that this relationship will work period on sex. We need to communicate more, to go out on dates to find out about each others lives and not what position we like doing it in."

"I know this."

"Eh? You do?" I stopped pacing then, watching as he caught my wrist within his hand, pulling me to my couch and ironically into his lap. He was so comfy; I could just fall asleep against him. NO! Must not sleep! This is a deep and meaningful conversation we _must_ have together.

"I work hard to earn a living and keep the company afloat. I know you know this Misao and although you work with me, making it slightly easier I still lead a hectic business life and so I become tired quite a lot."

"Then slow down Aoshi! Your loyal customers will understand if you shut the bakery at least one day a week or even close a little earlier so you can have time to yourself, to your friends and family and also to us. Well if you want there to be an 'us' that is."

"Do not pout Misao, I prefer your smiles." I felt my heart thump happily at his words as I ducked my head away to press a kiss against the side of his neck.

"What is wrong with pouting?" I mumbled there, loving the feel of his skin against my lips.

"It wins me over." An even bigger smile formed over my lips at that and because of the tightening around my waist as well. "I do like you Misao, but with me comes certain…things."

"Things…?" Why did this sound bad?

"Aa… I work long hours because that is who I am." You mean you want to atone for ignoring your father's wishes when you were younger. "I have a very nosy sister, a brother-in-law who despite his low intelligence has a big heart and two very bratty nieces. My emotions, feelings and intimacy levels are at a low and business is business and pleasure is whenever it can happen." Granted I agree with the emotions and feelings side, but intimacy at a low? Kami-sama if that was low I was in for one _hell_ of a ride! Though, he really needs to work on the romance, but what the hell…

"I'll take it all." I voiced softly, slumping into his bigger physique as I felt Aoshi's lips caress my forehead. I didn't know where this was going, didn't know if I could be happy with just seeing him flippantly through the weeks or even months to come when I began University in the fall, but for now this is where I really wanted to be.

"Right then, to bed it is."

"Eh? Wait!" I spoke while trying to fight to get out of his strong grip as he carried me bridal style to my bedroom. The light was flicked on an Aoshi stood prone at my doorway, looking over my untidy room and at the bed I had purchased.

"A…single?" I listened to him mutter as he placed me back on my feet.

"Well, it's all I could afford." I huffed at his side. "I'm not made of money and had to break into my tuition savings." I griped once more.

"Hmm, this will not work." Work? What was he- AH! I gasped in surprise when lips all but raped my own. When I said Aoshi had fast hands at baking, his hands were very fast at stripping too. My sweatshirt was already lying at my bare feet; my chest tight against Aoshi's clothed one as I felt my nipples harden. Hey I was at home, I was being a slob and was in my most comfy attire without a bra, so what.

There was no way this addiction I had of Aoshi would lessen over the coming days or weeks. I thrust my arms around his neck and felt Aoshi shift against me. My legs hit the side of the bed, Aoshi tumbling over me as we sank into my new mattress, the springs churned and groaned and a cracking was soon heard. Quick thinking from Aoshi lifted me up as the headboard slammed against the mattress and the bed posts splinted under pressure as we were once more sitting on the floor, I only half naked this time.

"I don't think I screwed it into place properly." I mumbled against Aoshi's chest and felt his hearty deep laughter break through the room and echo off the walls. "Shut up Aoshi-sama, it's _not_ funny okay!" I yelled at him even if I was still cuddled to his chest.

"I wonder…" I heard him murmur into my hair.

"You wonder what?" The humour in his voice was pissing me off. He'd just wrecked my second bed! And it wasn't even a day old and we hadn't even _done_ anything in it…yet.

"What it would sound like if you actually moaned that aloud."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeh?" I cried aloud, pulling away from him to see the heated gaze affixed to my half naked form. Before his lips could seal over mine I slapped my hand over his mouth. Come on Misao, don't surrender to him. Be strong girl! "You owe me a new bed Aoshi-sama." Dammit there was that 'sama' again! My eyes were narrowed as I didn't break from his stare, but it wasn't long before they widened however when I felt a stroking of his warm tongue against my palm.

I gasped as instead of thinking Aoshi would relent to my supposed 'annoyed' look, he instead scooped me up into his arms once more and headed for the door.

"Where the hell are you taking me? Put me down right now!"

"You wanted a bed, so I'm taking you to mine."

"WHAT?" I yelled for the umpteenth time. With much squirming on my behalf and failing to be freed from Aoshi's arms I found us at his car as he continued to hold me, now embarrassingly thrown over his shoulder while he unlocked the passenger side.

"Will you put me down? I need rest and…"

"You can't go back to your apartment." He frustratingly interrupted me.

"Oh, and why is that?" I made an 'argh' noise as I was positioned into the seat and strapped in like a child. I met icy eyes with non-too-pleased blue orbs.

"Your apartment key happens to be down my pants." Instantly my face turned red and so with that image sticking in my mind, Aoshi got in and drove us to his place. I was determined not to look at him once.

Xx Aoshi's Apartment Building xX

I fumed once more as I was carried towards his apartment and was unable to be freed until Aoshi was inside, his door closed and locked.

"Why did you treat me like a child?" I sourly voiced to him as I stood and blushed furiously at this point as I was finally took note I was only in my sweatpants. Thank Christ it was midnight and _no one_ was around anywhere. "And why didn't you give me a top?" I screeched aloud also.

"Firstly Misao, please lower your voice, I have neighbours. Secondly, I treated you like a child because you were acting like one. And thirdly, I happen to like seeing you naked."

"Why you…I…we…I ought to…" Jumbled words were coming out…or not coming out at this particular moment as I covered my chest from viewpoint and turned away from Aoshi, snubbing him (for all of two seconds) as his arms captured me once more in his embrace.

"Let me just tell you it appears I'm addicted to you Misao, ever since you energetically entered the bakery that day. I don't know where this will lead, but if you will accept I shall close the bakery every Sunday so we can go out if you like." Wait, was he…submitting himself to me? I turned within Aoshi's hold and gazed up at him. His words were true and genuine as he stared unashamed down at me. My fuming earlier had been depleted by a mere hug and some non promising words. I really was pathetic when it came to him.

"You still owe me a new bed." I grumbled out, hoping that he would know that he hadn't won me over just yet.

"Well I know you think this might be fast, but there is a sturdy bed here that could use an extra occupant." Oh my god, was he seriously asking me to…to stay with him…here? "Besides, when you get to busy doing your studies and are unable to work with me, I can still see you here every now and then…_and_ if you think I'm working too much you can spank me back into relaxing a little bit."

"Hehe, I do like the sound of that very much."

"Which part?" Mischief was in those green orbs of his as I became lost within them once more. It was no good, I was done for as soon as I laid claim on him when I walked in the door of his bakery.

"The spanking…"

"Just the spanking?"

"Mm the rest sounds pretty good too." I murmured as I lifted myself up on my tiptoes to get at his lightly smirking lips. I quickly pulled away and enjoyed the groan from his lips at the loss of contact. Hehehe, he really was a sex crazed maniac when it came to me. "Just one question Aoshi…"

"Mm…?" He murmured while his hands went south on me.

"That bed _is_ sturdy right?"

"Really sturdy…" He muttered before capturing my lips.

Oh gooooooooooooooooood…

Xx To be continued… xX

Authors Notes: Well, err…one chapter to go. YAY!


	10. Chapter 10

**Glazed Affections**

It was like I'd been sleeping on clouds while feathery touches grazed my bare skin, keeping me between asleep and awake, a very nice feeling indeed. However, those touches had ceased long ago and now, with eyes still closed my hand went out to the body beside me, wanting those feathery touches once more, but as usual I found there was nothing but cold sheets.

Snapping awake I blinked several times and gazed about the room. The blinds had been drawn open, but there wasn't much light anyway since it was an overcast day. Just like I had thought clothes were still strewn about the floor, the proceedings of last nights affair more confirmation of the bed I was in so it wasn't some fantasy dream, but even so reality struck me in the face as Aoshi was no where to be found.

"Wait a minute…" I mumbled to myself and sat up in the dull grey sheets on the bed and gazed out the window once more. Overcast…day…? CRAP! Leaping from the bed, nearly tripping over a set of sneakers I dashed from the bedroom and into the living room. Of course I stopped in my butt naked tracks as a pair of wide crinkled eyes belonging to a man I'd never seen before sitting in one of the plush chairs in Aoshi's apartment was staring back at me.

The supposed calm morning was broken instantly by me screaming my heart out at the top of my lungs…and _still_ butt naked by the way.

XxXxXxX

Huffing heavily I raced down the streets of Tokyo, hair sloppily bound at the nape of my neck while I darted past many men and women. This overcast day was turning out to be such a pain in my ass…and even more so as I felt the first drops of rain hit my bare arms.

I was currently running flat out to Aoshi's bakery dressed in my pants and a couple of his shirts I'd turned into a makeshift top. Damn him for not waking me! And now I was late for work and only half clothed with my _own_ clothing. Why I got involved with him I have _no_ idea.

Skidding to a halt I darted into the bakery, listening to the door bell chime angrily away as I thrust it open and at the top of my lungs and with a store full of customers, I announced I had actually arrived.

"Misao, there is no need to yell." I darted my eyes to Aoshi who was just coming out of the back and just looking at him I knew why I'd gotten involved with him. He was as usual in his white baker's shirt, but there was no baker's hat covering his jet-black hair that I _really_ wanted to drag my hands through. A thin sheen of sweat was against his forehead making some of the strands stick greedily against his tanned skin. Lucky strands… I wanted to be greedily stuck to his skin.

"Misao-san, konnichiwa…" I turned to look at the old man who could have been Jiya's brother for all I knew and happily smiled at him. "You are dressed oddly today." Ah crap, think of quick comment now before you blurt out the truth of having steamy hot sex with Aoshi the entire evening, waking up with him not being there and flashing all to an old guy in Aoshi's apartment that he neglected to tell you about.

"Ah, my new apartment has plumbing problems. One minute I was happily going about my morning and then a pipe burst!" Yeah, wait to go Makimachi, lay on the emotion nice and thick. There was a round of 'aww you poor thing' from the elderly customers and I continued on with my little white lie. "Yeah unfortunately this is all I could salvage so far. I hope nothing is too water stained."

"I'm sure Aoshi-san will make an exception for your tardiness."

"Yes, Misao rang me earlier about her misfortune so I remembered to drop by the Uniform Centre and pick up her new uniform. It's out the back waiting for you." Aoshi you sly dog. I moved under the counter, gave Aoshi a side-glance and headed out the back and into the small bathroom. I noticed, with a smile on my face, a small bathroom set had been bought just for me so I could look more presentable then what I was. Not only that he already knew my type of deodorant as well. Man, his observation skills were freaky.

Removing myself of the white button down shirt and black singlet I opened up the bag of belongings which had been resting on the toilet seat and blushed instantly. There inside on top of the black and white Shinomori Delights tank top was a plain black bra, my exact size and _not _padded! Damn, he brought me a bra already. This was really, really weird. How the _hell_ was I going to thank him for that? Quickly donning my outfit I even had a new pair of trousers to place on as well. Glancing in the mirror for a final check over of my "new" look I opened the door of the bathroom and jerked back slightly as I met a "brick wall" which happened to be Aoshi waiting patiently for me.

"Does everything fit well?" I completely blushed at his question and nodded my head before diving under his arm and scurrying to the front. I couldn't bear to look at him. He now knew how _small_ I was. Oh the shame of it all!

"Misao?" Jerking to a halt in my not very fast paced walk to get to the front I half turned around to look back at Aoshi and found him holding my apron in his right hand. Stiffly walking over I was ready to snatch it from his clutches, not wanting to look up into his knowing eyes but couldn't as his hand caught my chin, making me lift my eyes to his. Oh god, he was…touching me again, bringing back memories that _needn't_ be here at work.

"You didn't answer my question." I pouted up at him even though my eyebrows scrunched together in slight anger at him.

"I'm not talking to you."

"Oh?"

"For one could you maybe not leave without telling me you are going or even not leave at all, its so annoying waking up alone!" I watched him part his lips, I knowing it'll be along the lines of 'I have a business to run' but snapped at him once more. "And secondly, perhaps telling me that there is an old man living in your apartment would be very helpful so I wouldn't wake up the entire neighbourhood with my screaming my lungs out."

"Did something happen?"

"You mean other then me walking butt naked into your lounge room only to have a pair of crinkled eyes staring at me as though wondering who the hell I was!" I fumed once more and blinked up at Aoshi as a low chuckle broke from his lips.

"That's Genzai-sensei, he looks after Suzume and Ayame during the day for Megumi and does so in my apartment because it is more convenient for him. He is my neighbour, but doesn't have all the technology like I do so I let him use my place. The girls have free range to do as they please as long as nothing is broken and it helps them not to become bored as well."

"Yeah well all excuses aside Aoshi, tell me next time so I'll be prepared to not walk butt naked into a most embarrassing situation. It was so awkward to introduce myself after I fled the room and dove back into your bed for another half hour."

"So you want there to be next times?"

"Well…"

"Sumimasen!" Argh, damn customers breaking into our moment together! I snatched the apron away and tied it around my waist.

"I have to return your jacket after all." I winked at the silent Aoshi before plastering on a smile and walking out into the front. This was going to be another _long_ day of trying to not touch Aoshi in front of prying eyes.

XxXxXxX

"Thank you for coming." I voiced mechanically as ever and closed the door after the young school lovers and locked it. Lucky bastards freely moving about, giggling and holding hands. Finally another working day down and yet it was disappointing because Aoshi and I had barely spoken a word to each other.

Glancing about the front area of the bakery, the drinks machine didn't require restocking for none of the soft drinks were out and we had a really good sale and most of the left over confectioneries could fit into a take away cake box. Once I sorted that out I cleaned everything up, disinfected the fridges and turned off the lights before walking to the back as Aoshi was finishing up with wiping down the benches out there. His white bakers shirt was gone and all he wore was leather pants, ooooooh yeah…and his muscle shirt of course.

"Do you want to go out Misao?"

"Eh?" I darted my head towards his direction as he held the plastic bag which would have mine and his clothing in it and the delivery door open as though silently telling me it was time to go.

"I said do you want to go out."

"Out as in like a date out?" I voiced as I walked past him, silently taking the bag from his hand and his car keys from his back pocket; oh the leather was good…and opened his jeep passenger side door after drooling over his firm buttocks.

"If that's what you want to call it sure." He mumbled as he bolted up the place and then moved to the driver's side where I leaned over and unlocked it for him. "It won't be a memorable date, but it'll be a relaxing walk around a park, if you like."

"I'd love to." And with that he reversed out of the alleyway and we headed not too far up the road and stopped in a curbside parking space and got out. As I looked around I thought I knew this area and without thinking quickly grabbed Aoshi's hand and darted towards a little known place which I thought sold good sandwiches.

"What are you doing?" Aoshi voiced, pulling on my hand as he glanced up at the sign of the shop that was still open.

"Getting a sandwich, they have good sandwiches here."

"I'm not walking in there, this happens to be a rival of Shinomori Delight's." Oooooooh, that's right. Stupid Misao, you forgot you work in a bakery. Mou!

"Well I'm hungry so I'll go in for you, cover me Shinomori!" I voiced jokingly and watched Aoshi silently glare at me as I opened the door and walked inside.

XxXxXxX

"My, my it's odd that someone who wears a shirt with that name would come in here." Nuts, I forgot I was still wearing my work shirt, since I did have a lack of Misao style clothing.

"Well I won't tell if you don't." I winked at the middle-aged man behind the counter and listened to him laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm honoured someone from Shinomori Delight's would even think of my little bakery. Did you know I once worked under Shinomori Senior before he passed on."

"Is that right? Well his son runs the company now."

"Yes I know, Aoshi-san is a very nice man."

"You mean, once you get to know him."

"It is hard for people to look behind his cold stare, but once you are there you'll realise he's just trying to do the best he can, in his own way of course."

"I've no doubt he does exactly that. Sometimes I'm sure he works himself to death, but its what happens when you wish to please your father I guess." I voiced while picking out some ham and salad rolls and two confectioneries as well.

"Yes I do agree. Even as a student under his father, Shinomori-san always said he was proud of Aoshi-san and it didn't matter what he would do in life." Hmm, I wonder if Aoshi knew this?

"Please give my regards to Aoshi-san once you see him. I haven't spoken to him in a decade, we've both been extremely busy over the years." The man voiced with a smile on his face and I nodded my head as I left the shop.

XxXxXxX

I found Aoshi leaning against the brick wall of the shop next door to it.

"That man knows you, do you know that?" Icy eyes glanced my way before Aoshi pushed off the wall, arms folded against his chest as we walked across the road and into the park. We walked on in silence and while I munched happily away on my ham and salad sandwich, Aoshi seemed to stare at his in the paper bag as though it was growing fungus.

"You know on dates you eat what your date buys you." Once more his eyes darted to mine and I plopped down on a park bench, one ankle crossed casually over the other. "It won't hurt you Aoshi, besides you might like it." I watched as Aoshi almost tentatively took a bite of it before he sat beside me, eyes gazing at the lake in the park.

It felt like forever as Aoshi finally finished off the last bite and I couldn't help but clap when he finally swallowed it down. His narrowed eyes were glancing my way and I huffed lightly and folded my arms.

"Man you are such a party pooper you know that?"

"I am not." Great, this date was starting off really well, not!

"So Aoshi, when is your birthday?"

"What kind of question is that…and what is that?" I followed his pointing finger down to the cake I had been holding as well as a jam and cream bun.

"Its dessert you idiot, what does it look like? And I asked that question because I want to know more about you."

"It looks like its been tossed into the bag and shaken around by a six year old."

"Are you _trying_ to pick a fight with me?" I had voiced loudly as I glared over at him before shoving the cake into his hand.

"I never said you were the six year old, but that isn't good presentation."

"Shut up and eat it." I fumed and took a bite of the jam and cream bun, a cream blob sticking to the side of my mouth. "God I'd hate to go to a restaurant with you, you'd complain the entire time." I mumbled more to myself and stuck my tongue out to get to the cream only to have been intervened by a certain index finger belonging to Aoshi.

"I've never been on a date like this before."

"So my cheap dates don't mount up to lavish expensive ones huh?" What the hell was I getting so worked up about?

"What?" And it seemed even Aoshi had no idea what the hell I was on about either.

"Forget it…" I mumbled and bit into the bun one more, cinnamon sugar coating my lips as I stood up and away from the park bench as I didn't want to sit by him for some reason. It had to be the bun mucking up my system, I'd never move away from his sexy lean body.

"You want to voice something Misao, so do so. You have the entire park to scream your little heart out if you must."

"Argh that's it! I can't take this anymore." And with that I threw the rest of the bun, which connected right into Aoshi's chest, cream and jam coating his plain black shirt before it fell right on top of the slice of cake I'd bought for him. With blood boiling and fits clenched I let it rip. "I can't believe you're acting so casual about all of this. You asked me to the park remember? So I would presume you have something on your mind and now you just have to be your cold self and incapable of answering a simple question of when your birthday is!" Good going Makimachi, show him your childish temperamental side, way to get him to want to bang you again.

"I'll add a new shirt onto the carton of eggs list." What? How dare he just be so…so…argh! I watched while still fuming as he stood up, the confectioneries lying on the bench as he stepped towards me, a straight look on his face so I couldn't decipher whether he was amused or mad.

"If you want a relationship buddy, you've got to do more then ju-" Lips fell upon mine and my words were lost to me as I stared up into smouldering ice green eyes. A long arm snaked around my body as Aoshi pulled me close while his lips pried mine open and I drowned within his experience at always winning me over. With half lidded eyes I felt saliva coated lips leave mine as Aoshi pulled softly away.

"I've been thinking about doing that ever since I left you this morning." Ooooooh curse him and his husky voice, his warm breath blowing sensually into my ear before his warm tongue caressed the sensitive skin at my neck. My legs grew weak then and I pathetically clutched at him.

"Damn you…" I murmured slightly and watched him let go of me as he sat down and picked up the cake he'd forgotten and I'd forgotten about and he finally took a bite of it.

"Happy now?" He voiced darkly as his eyebrows drew together in distaste. "My cakes are better, in case you were wondering."

"I love your buns better too." I voiced without thinking and felt my cheeks heat up at the implication of those words and because Aoshi arched his eyebrow in my direction. "I'm still not forgiving you!" I snapped and stormed off towards the lake.

"If you fell in and I rescued you, would you forgive me then?"

"What kind of stupid question is that? The only way I'd fall in is if you pushed me in and then I'd be even angrier with you and that's even with the rescue too!" I listened to Aoshi sigh behind me and felt satisfied that for once I was not submitting to him. Though the image of a wet Aoshi was very tempting to see.

"I would be wet." Damn him! Don't fold to him Misao! And so I continued to fume even though the pleasant image of Aoshi wet was rolling nicely within my mind. His leather pants would fuse against his legs and his shirt would outline more of his sumptuous muscles on his chest. His hair, that agonisingly soft hair would be plastered to his handsome face, free for me to brush away so I could fully look into that heated gaze of his. And then, because he'd be drenched wet, his shirt would need to be taken off, so he wouldn't catch a cold either and…

"Stupid hentai mind…" I grumbled to myself blocking off the image of Aoshi stripping.

"What was that?" My eyes grew wide and a gasp escaped my lips, as Aoshi's were planted right at my ear, his warm body right behind mine, so close, yet so far as he didn't once touch me at all. Just to make matters worse I felt my body shiver in anticipation at what could have happened this evening if I hadn't been arguing with him. "Are you cold Misao?" My head lulled forward as his warm breath fanned across the back of it and Aoshi took this as a 'yes' and instantly his arms wound around me, securely trapping me within his embrace.

"This is…nice." I couldn't help but murmur. Maybe something as simple as a hug like this, as though Aoshi and I were truly boyfriend and girlfriend and not just sporadic lovers was what I had wanted since the first time we slept together. Was I really that simple minded?

"I should drop you home, it's been a long day." And just like that the romantic image of us by the lake was shattered. With a frown on my lips Aoshi directed me back to his car. Well at least he was holding my hand…I guess.

XxXxXxX

"I'll see you tomorrow." He voiced and as soon as I closed the door of his jeep Aoshi instantly pulled away from the curb and headed off. With head bowed as I made my way towards the lift, I knew I'd blown it.

"Damn, there goes the best damn guy I'll ever lay." I mumbled to myself and hit the floor my apartment was on.

Stepping into my apartment it was as though destiny or fate hated me and decided to throw me a curve ball as my now bare feet came in contact with a soggy wet carpet. I dashed into the bathroom to find that my little white lie had turned into reality as water sprayed everywhere. Just standing ankle deep in water in the clogged up bathroom I let it rip.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

XxXxXxX

Standing in front of a door I thought I wouldn't be seeing for quite some time yet I knocked a couple times on it and waited patiently. It wasn't long before I heard the chain and the lock go and the door opened only to reveal…

"Can I help you?" My wide eyes stared at a beautiful lady with brown hair in a bun and several locks falling towards her shoulders. She was dressed traditionally in a kimono and blinking silently at me, as I stood there stupidly with mouth hanging open.

"Who is it Tae?" I heard Aoshi's voice from somewhere down the hallway, in the kitchen or living room I presumed.

"It's a young lady Aoshi-kun." Kun? Where the hell does she get off calling him 'kun'? With eyes still wide and lips still parted I watched as this 'Tae' move away from the door as Aoshi opened it further up.

"Misao, what are you doing here?" His voice was too damn calm as I'd just caught him doing whatever he was doing with Miss Kimono here! I observed his eyes move down to the duffel bag over my shoulder before moving back up to my face and _finally_ I got my mouth moving.

"The plumbing in my bathroom burst…for real this time." I watched the woman's slim eyebrows fold together, not having a single clue what I was talking about. "Do you think I could camp here for a few days? I don't want to annoy Kaoru with her having her new baby and all."

"Come inside." Was all that he voiced as I stepped in, feeling a little weird as I made my way to the lounge room and sat down with this Tae standing right next to Aoshi. Damn her for being pretty and taller then me as well. And I won't even get started on her bust size either!

"Misao this is Tae." Aoshi decided to vaguely introduce us and she was one hell of a sophisticated woman as she formally bowed before me, so quickly I stood up and awkwardly did the same.

"I'll leave the two of you be." She voiced and let herself out as she held a white envelope in her hands and as soon as I heard the door close I turned my eyes to stare up at Aoshi.

"You are wearing my jacket." He voiced as I had been wearing it after all. While I dashed about angrily picking a few things up to throw into the bag I remembered to take it as well.

"Are you avoiding the subject of me eventually asking who Miss Kimono truly is to you?"

"Are you jealous of her Misao? You only just met her."

"Don't avoid my question!"

"Tae is my landlord." I parted my lips ready to snap at him but I closed them shut as I noticed several things. There was no food around so they weren't having dinner together and also he wouldn't be dressed in his leather pants and now a light blue shirt if they were about to partake in sex as well. And then it hit me, the white envelope; she'd come for his rent money. Argh, Makimachi you stupid, stupid girl!

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled and sat back down, by duffel bag dropping to the carpet at my feet.

"Was anything damaged in your place?" I shook my head, still staring at my lap.

"Just the carpet and the entire bathroom. I gave my landlord an earful and then stormed out with only this bag. I didn't even bring a towel or anything…or even any bedding for that matter. I guess I'm forgetful when I get pissed off."

"Aa…" Bastard, I can't believe he answered that truthfully…and too damn quickly!

"Look I'll go if you don't want to be disturbed." I stood up but as I went to grab my duffel bag Aoshi's hand stopped mine.

"I hate when you play the 'I'm so lost, please help me' routine. I cannot resist it."

"Eh?" I gazed up at him, our lips so damn close but there was a tug at my heart when he pulled away from me and collected my bag as he headed for his bedroom.

"Ah, um, where will you sleep if you are placing my things in your room?" I voiced meekly, not wanting to hear his answer of 'on the couch'.

"In here, where else?" My heart skipped a beat at his answer and the perplexed look on his face. "Do you not want to be toge-" I'd run to him by now, my heart beating heavily as I thrust myself into his arms, lips seeking out his as I kissed him a hundred times over. I had thought, because of the arguing he didn't want to be with me anymore. There were so many things we didn't know about each other, but there was no denying the sexual vibes we had for each other.

The jacket fell to the floor and then all I could hear was not clothes being shifted away but moans, my moans breaking from my lips as I was once again in Aoshi's hands. It was bare skin against bare skin, gliding fast and sensually together as one. Groans, his groans croaking out my name, only my name as I wrapped my legs around his waist, his tempo going faster and faster. This was bliss, this was…heaven in Aoshi. This was…all about us.

XxXxXxX

"January…" Came the rumble from beneath my ear as I half lay against Aoshi's chest, my ear listening to his strong heartbeat once more.

"Mm, what's that?" I commented in a sleepy voice as Aoshi's hand was once again running sensually up and down my spine.

"My birthday is in January." I peeled my eyes opened and leaned up to look down at him. His eyes were closed and his bangs were brushed away from his eyes. Leaning down I couldn't help but plant kisses against his forehead, both cheeks, the tip of his nose and then settled on his sensuous lips.

"Aoshi?" I voiced and watched his eyelids lift open, allowing me to gaze down into his icy pools which mesmerised my blue orbs, almost making me forget what I was about to say to him. "When I go to Toudai next year, to start my studies, on my days off can I still work at Shinomori Delight's?"

"Aa…"

"Do you promise to get help when I'm not there?" I watched him tilt his head slightly, his black hair strewn all over the white linen of his pillow covers. God he was such a beautiful man! "I don't want you working yourself to death."

"Aa…"

"And do you promise to close on Sundays so we can spend time together?" Turn on the pout Makimachi, you now know he cannot resist that look. I listened to him sigh as my chest was drawn over his as I stared him straight in the face not wanting to break eye contact with him.

"Aa…"

"And do you really want to try and see if we can have a more normal relationship which isn't solely passed on sex?"

"You do not like it?"

"Well I didn't say that…" I voiced honestly while feeling my cheeks turn a rosy pink. How could I lie when my moaning and groaning and begging for more was answer enough for him? "I have one more question for you before you drift off to sleep?"

"And that is?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Aoshi's fingers caressed my cheek as he gave me one of his 'I'm-so-damn-sexy-when-dishevelled-and-butt-naked' smiles as he pulled my lips to his for a shallow but rather sweet kiss.

"I'd like that Misao." Thank god it wasn't an 'aa' I would have smacked him for that.

I placed my head back down onto his chest as his arm went back to sending butterflies circling in my stomach with his little caresses up and down my spine.

"Ne Aoshi?" I new I just _had_ to say this even if I couldn't to his face.

"What is it?"

"The bakery sure is right you know?"

"About what?" Taking a deep breath I let it flow, even though I started giggling afterwards.

"Shinomori sure does _delight_!" A gasp escaped my lips as I found myself under Aoshi and his steamy eyes focused right onto my blushing face, emotions flicking heavily through them.

"How long have you wanted to say that?"

"Ummm…" I could never finish as a certain hand decided to stroke my eager flesh once more making me moan instead.

"I'll show you…just how much I _can_ delight." I arched into Aoshi, lips parted open as he gave me an open mouth kiss, so hot, so intense that I felt I could faint any moment. _Daaaaaaaaaamn_ he was too good to be true and apparently…he was _all_ mine.

Hehehehe…mine, my Aoshi-sama. I did like the ring to that! Ooooooooooooh…

Moving to Tokyo was the best ever!

**Xx The End xX**

Authors Notes: Finished, caput, thrown to bed! Well I tried my best, it probably won't be good or as good as I hoped for, but I think there was still some pervy thoughts for Misao in there. I haven't had an Aoshi fixation in ages, so I'm hentai deprived. And then there was Yahoo deleting SLAO, which I've been deeply cut up about. Long story, you don't want to hear it, so I'll just leave it be. Oh and people asked for a sequel and sorry to say this but, No way in hell! Sorry, I've got too many neglected stories as is, so I won't do a sequel to this at all. Gomen ne…

20 Days and counting till I'm freeeeeeeeeeeeee from the asshole end of the Earth. AKA: Shin is moving from her rat-shit hometown to head interstate! Though she'll be internet-less and computer-less which will be a major crime to her and therefore no more stories…for awhile.


End file.
